Soul Eater: Riley
by Marioninja1
Summary: I made a character, and put him into the Soul Eater universe. Summary, as always, sucks. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Riley. I'm a Meister. My little sister, Kylie, is my Weapon (she takes the form of a claymore.) We only recently discovered our powers, so now we're going to Death Weapon Meister Academy. Needless to say, it's been a long trip.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Kylie asked.

"We'll never get there if you drive Ma insane." I said, turning up my iPod and wishing that 2D's singing could drown out my sister's voice.

_Overload, overload. Comin' up to the_

_ Overload, overload. Comin' up-_

"Are we there yet?" Kylie asked.

I looked back at my sister and saw that she was smiling, knowing full well that she was annoying me. Bloody devil.

"We're there." Ma said.

"Great." I said, looking at the city. Er, I mean, school. It was a giant place that looked much more like a city than a school. A little while later, we had pulled up to the apartment I'd share with my little sister.

"Bye Kylie-wylie!" Ma said, hugging Kylie and kissing her on the cheek. Ma walked over to me, giving me a hug, and whispered in my ear "Keep your sister safe."

"I will Ma." I promised, hugging her back. "See ya' later."

"Bye Riley." Ma' said, getting in the car and wiping her eyes.

"C'mon! I wanna watch TV!" Kylie said.

"Gimme a minute!" I chuckled, unlocking the door. "Can't believe they let a teenager and a child have their own apartment. Adults, huh?"

"Yeah. They're crazy." Kylie said. "So, what do you think school will be like?"

"I saw some of the other students around town." I said. "There was one...I wanna say Goth, 'cause he wore black, but he didn't really look it. He was acting all depressed, so he was probably emo."

"I bet we end up sitting next to him." Kylie said, laying down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Luck o' the Irish." I chuckled.

"We're not really Irish." Kylie said.

"Lie to yourself if ya' want, we got the Emerald Isle in our blood." I said.

"Suuuuuure. I bet our ancestors couldn't turn into swords." Kylie said.

"Usually you have to be in a line of Weapons to become one. A brother-sister Meister-Weapon pair should be impossible." I said.

"Maybe we aren't brother and sister." Kylie said.

"Always told you that you were adopted." I smiled.

"Oh shut up!" Kylie said. After a few moments, she asked, in a shaky voice. "Was I adopted?"

"No. You're one-hundred percent my sister." I said. "And if we weren't brother and sister, I'd still love ya' like one."

"Eww."

"Oh, shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

I carried Kylie piggy-back style to school, trying to wake her up the whole way. A few girls 'awww'-ed at the sight of Kylie (a small, blonde, pale girl) being carried by me (a tall, strong, brown-haired teenage boy) when I asked someone to open the class door for me by saying "Somebody please open the door. I don't wanna wake my sis up."

"Where do we sit, where do we sit..." I mumbled, looking around the room.

"Beside that pretty lady, you goof." Kylie said, grabbing be by the ears.

"Careful! I'm not an elephant!" I said.

"Sowwy." Kylie said, puppy-dog eyed.

"Awww!" Some girls said.

"Dear god, my sister is a natural show-woman!" I whispered.

"Your welcome." Kylie said as I walked up the stairs.

"You know, you could walk now that you're awake." I said.

"I was awake the whole time." Kylie said.

"Really? Crap." I said, then noticed the girls still looking at me. "It was worth it. You adorable little schemer."

"Hello, I'm Kylie. This is Riley. We're brother and sister." Kylie said to the-extremely-pretty lady that we were going to sit by.

"I'm Tsubaki." The lady said, smiling. "You're pretty cute."

"Thanks." Kylie said. "You look really good, too."

Jeez, a child with manners. It's easy to tell she's got a better I.Q. than me.

"Why, thanks. It's good to meet you both." Tsubaki said.

"Say something Rye." Kylie said, softly bonking me on the head.

"I was gonna. It's good to meet you, too. I'm the Meister, while Kylie's the Weapon." I said.

"Are you two good?" Tsubaki asked.

"We've never fought anything alive yet." Kylie said. Suddenly, a kid with blue hair flew through the door, shouting 'yahoo!' and crashing into a seat beside Tsubaki.

"This is Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"Why do you have a midget on your back?" Black Star asked me.

I heard Kylie begin to growl. "She ain't a midget! She's a kid!"

Black Star gave me an odd look. "Why are you carrying around a kid?"

"She's my sister, and my weapon." I said. "I'm Riley, and this is Kylie."

"Is she smart?" Black Star asked randomly.

"Dude, you are going to get killed if you keep that up! Kylie's actually smarter than I am. And smarter than you, if I had to guess. Hey, Tsubaki, anyone else we should meet?" I asked.

"Well, we usually hang out with Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Cora. Speaking of which, three of them are walking in right now. Follow me." Tsubaki said, signaling for us to follow.

"What's up?" Maka asked.

"I want you to meet Riley and Kylie. They're new kids here at DWMA." Tsubaki said.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Maka." Maka said.

"Likewise. I'm Riley, the Meister."

"I'm Kylie, the Weapon."

"Did you know your names rhyme?" A blonde girl asked, just walking in.

"That's Patti. The one in black is Kid, and the brunette is Liz." Tsubaki said.

"It's that Goth kid." Kylie whispered.

Kid looked at me intensely, when, suddenly, his eyes began to sparkle. "You're symmetrical!"

**A/N: This chapter went on longer than expected. *Cracks knuckles.* Time to get working on the next one, right?**

**-MN1**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're Crona?" I asked a pink-haired girl-boy?-as Kylie talked to Soul.

Cora nodded.

"It's good to meet you." I said.

(S)he nodded, blushing. Crona looked cute blushing...unless it was a He. 'Course, Crona'd still look cute then...and I'm doubting my sexuality. Damn it!

"Crona is a bit shy." Maka said.

"I understand. Still, nice to meet her." I said. I was hoping for a response, but Crona didn't do anything, and nobody else said anything. Crap. "Who's our teacher?"

"Dr. Stein." Soul said.

"Like Frankenstein?" I asked.

"A bit." Tsubaki admitted.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Kid looking still looking at me, but ignored him.

"So, Crona, are you a Meister or a Weapon?" I asked.

"I'm a Meister." Crona said. His/her voice seemed a bit like a girl's voice, but I couldn't be sure.

"Ah. Who's your Weapon?" I asked, and a black shadow came out of the back of her neck. "What the hell!?"

"That's Ragnarok. He's my Weapon." Crona said.

I looked at it closely. "How, eh, is it...coming out of you?"

"It's a long story." Crona said.

"Alright. No offense, but this thing is...freaky-looking." I said, and promptly received a surprising head-butt.

"Look who's talking, Irish!" Ragnarok said.

"That can talk?" I asked. "And why are you calling me Irish?"

"You smell like booze." Ragnarok said.

My eye twitched. "If you weren't connected to Crona, I'd wipe the floor with your shadow ass.

"I wish I wasn't connected to Crona." Ragnarok said, giving her a noogie.

"You're going to bruise my head!" Crona said.

"Hey, stop that!" I said, grabbing Ragnarok's wrists. Kylie, who I had still been holding, let go of my neck, landing perfectly on her feet. Though she didn't mind that I wasn't carrying her anymore, she _did_ mind that everybody was too busy watching me fight with Ragnarok (Crona sitting on the ground, his/her hands over his/her head) to talk to her.

Suddenly, a scalpel stabbed the ground beside my foot, and the whole room went silent. "Next time," a man with a bolt in his head said, "I won't miss."

I pulled my hands away from Ragnarok and picked Kylie up again, and she jumped up onto my back again. "Hello, I'm Riley. This is Kylie. We're new here."

"Doesn't matter. No fighting." Stein said, looking at us with...a creepy look. "You two seem close."

"We're brother and sister." Kylie said.

"Ah, I see. You're the Weapon?" Stein asked.

"Y-yes." Kylie said, holding me closer.

"Hm. I'd like to see how you two work. You seem to be a good team." Stein said.

Though I wanted to say something, I was too busy trying to figure out why he sounded like he wanted to dissect us when he said 'I'd like to see how you two work', and when he told us to go to our seats, I happily obliged his request.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did you think of school?" I asked Kylie.

"It was pretty good." She said, resting her head on my back. I have to admit, when Kylie grows too tall to carry her, I'll probably be depressed. I mean, if you carried around a one-hundred pound sibling you'd think it felt odd, but to me it feels odd _not_ carrying her. Ever since she was old enough to put her arms around my neck I've carried her on my back.

"Who d'ya' thinks the coolest friend we got?" I asked.

"Soul."

"The weirdest?"

"Crona or Black Star."

I laughed. "Yeah. Do you think Crona's a girl, or a boy?"

"You can't tell either?" Kylie asked.

"Nope." I said. "I tried getting a reaction from calling her a 'she', but I didn't get one."

"Maybe they don't know either." Kylie said.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe I'll ask. That Stein guy was creepy, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Gave me the chills. What's for dinner?"

"Sesame Chicken, Lo Mein Noodles, and some other stuff." I said.

"Chinese food?" Kylie asked.

"You like Chinese, don't you?" I asked.

"We like the same foods, Rye." Kylie laughed. "Of course I do."

"Are you going to eat your vegetables?" I asked.

"Probably not." Kylie admitted.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

On a building, over the heads of two unsuspecting young siblings, a witch stood, her feet bare.

"Their wavelengths are perfectly in tune." Medusa noted.

"Ribbit." Eruka said. "What should we do?"

"Watch them. Closely. If need be, Crona can spy on them. We could use them." Medusa said, the small workings of a villainous plot in her head.

"Ugh." I said, holding my stomach as Rye gave me a bit of medicine.

"Told ya' not to eat so much." Riley said. He had a weird way of talking (like saying 'you' as 'ya' and 'want to' as 'wanna.')

"Maybe you shouldn't cook so much." I said.

"Ya' weren't complaining while you were eating." Riley smiled. "Remember when I taught you how to eat with chopsticks?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"It was adorable. You were so tiny, and ya' left chopsticks in your mouth while I talked to you." Riley chuckled. "Ya' still do."

I yawned.

"Hm. It's been a big day. G'night Kylie." Riley said, pulling the covers up to my neck and kissing me on the top of the head (our relationship was somewhere between brother and father.)

"Good night Rye." I said.

Riley smiled as he gave me my teddy bear (I'm embarrassed that I still sleep with it) and turned the light off, keeping the door open a crack, just like we did back at home. No, this was home. Wherever Riley and I were was home.


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon Kylie, we need to go." I said, waiting for my little sister to get up. I always woke an hour earlier than my sister, so that she had plenty of time to do whatever girls did.

"I'm coming!" Kylie said, running down the stairs. Weird. I could swear she was wearing more makeup than yesterday, and was dressed in a cuter outfit...whatever.

"Do you got our books in your bag?" I asked.

"Yep." Kylie said as I bent down so she could ride me piggy-back style.

"Off to DWMA, then." I said.

_I was carrying Kylie on my back, and she had both of our books in her backpack. We were both in the same grade due to her high I.Q. and my failing of Math due to 1. My low grades and 2. That week of flu I had during testing._

_ "This is great!" Kylie said, smiling ear-to-ear. "We haven't walked to school like this since we were both in Elementary."_

_ "Yep." I agreed. Soon as we got to High School, those bullies that'd been messing with me all year began walking towards me. Damn it, I forgot about them. "Hey, Ky, go to our first class, okay?"_

_ Kylie sensed worry in my voice. "What's wrong, Rye?"_

_ "What the hell? You got a midget now?" One of the bullies-I knew him as Bandana-asked._

_ "She's a kid, not a midget." I said._

_ "Why is she comin' to our turf?" The other bully-I knew him as Silver, because he wore silver jewelry-asked._

_ "She's goin' to school here too." I said._

_ The third bully Eye-Shadow pushed me hard, causing me to fall down. I narrowly was able to move so that I fell on my stomach. "C'mon guys, let's Kylie go."_

_ "Hell no!" Bandana yelled, and Silver picked Kylie up, Kylie screaming as he dropped her, causing me to see red._

_ I growled and tackled Silver, punching him as he fell. Eye-Shadow kicked me in the ribs, causing me to fall off of Silver, and they all surrounded me, hitting and kicking me. Suddenly, I heard metal scrape rock._

_ "Get off of Riley!" Kylie shouted, her arm a large sword._

_ "What the hell?" Bandana asked._

_ "Riley, get over here." Kylie said. I stood and walked over to her, but lunged at one of the bullies, causing him to flinch. The whole world knew about Meisters and Weapons. Kylie grabbed my hand with her normal hand and changed into a giant sword. "I've been meaning to see if we're a Meister-Weapon couple for a bit."_

_ "What do you want me to do?" I asked, freaking out._

_ "See if you can pick me up." Kylie said._

_ I was expecting Kylie to be heavy, but she was light as a feather._

_ "Good." Kylie said, changing back to a human and getting up on my back like a human. "You three!"_

_ The three bullies snapped to attention like they were in the military._

_ "If you mess with Rye again...you know the drill." Kylie said._

_ "Yes, ma'am." Silver said._

_ "We'll leave him alone." Eye-Shadow said._

_ I began to walk off, and said "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"_

**A/N: I meant for the flashback to be a short paragraph, and it ended up being the whole chapter! Well, now you know how they figured out their Meister-Weapon relationship. I wish I had Kylie as a sibling. I would scare the piss outta some bullies I know...eh, I guess having two brothers is good enough.**

**Still, though. It'd be cool.**

**-MN1**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have to admit, the food here is better than our old school's food." I said.

"Yeah." Kylie said. "Hey, Soul, they say Stein is going to let the class fight each other outside."

"Who are you two going to fight?" Maka asked. I have to admit, Maka's cute.

"Dunno. Kylie, who do you wanna fight?" I asked.

"Well, Tsubaki and Black Star have several strategies to think about when fighting, so we'd have to be adaptable. Kid fights long-range, though he has a few short-range attacks. We could use his symmetry-obsession against him. For Soul and Maka, well, you have skill and willpower." Kylie said. "I'd fight against Kid, since he's obsessed with your symmetrical face."

Maka and Soul blinked in surprise.

"I know, it's a surprise I'm the Meister, right?" I asked.

"That and a little girl just spoke about her friends so viciously." Maka said.

"I prefer devious." Kylie said.

"Hey, Kylie, want to go to a tea-party with me and Mr. Giraffe?" Patti asked.

Kylie looked at me with a 'is she serious' look.

"I think she is. You can go if you want to." I whispered.

Kylie shrugged. "Why not? Where is it?"

"Kid's house." Patti said.

"I'm going to go sit by her and talk about it...If that's okay with you, Rye." Kylie said.

"Nah, it's cool." I said. As she walked away, I said "They grow up so fast."

"Are you crying?" Soul asked.

"No. It's allergies."

"It looks like tear-"

"Allergies, damn it! So, Maka, is Crona a girl? Where is Crona, by the way?" I asked.

Maka shrugged. "Maybe he was sick."

"Crona's a guy, then?" I asked.

"We don't know." Maka admitted.

"Hm. Pink-hair, dress, girlish voice...I'm going to call Crona a girl." I shrugged.

"What if it's light-pink hair, Medusa makes Crona wear the dress, and the voice is because Crona hasn't hit puberty?" Soul asked.

"Medusa? Who's that?" I asked.

"Never mind." Soul said.

"So, Riley, how many souls have you gotten?" Maka asked.

"None, yet. I'm trying to find a moment to talk to Kylie 'bout this mission I wanna do. Old murderer named Frank McJacklin*" I said.

"Huh. You want to fight someone from Ireland?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I like Ireland." I said. "I went there once. Before Kylie was born."

"Hm." Maka said. "You never talk about your family."

"Y'know, not much to talk about. Got a dad, got a Ma, got a sister, lost a dad...y'know, normal family." I said.

"Wait, lost a father?" Maka asked, and a flinched.

"I shouldn't have said that." I said. "Yeah, I lost my dad."

"What happened?" Maka asked. Maybe it was just 'cause I hadn't talked to anyone about my dad, but I talked to her about my most sensitive issue.

"Ran off right after Ma got pregnant dad died." I said.

"How?" Maka asked.

"Tried not dying alone. I know that for damn sure." I said. "Crap, we're leaving. Better get Kylie."

**A/N: *=I don't know if there's any Frank McJacklins out there, but I just came up with a random name for a serial killer. So, if you're name is Frank McJacklin, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

I started stretching, getting ready to fight.

"So, we're going against Kid?" I asked.

"Yep." Kylie said, taking her jacket off in the warm sunlight of Death City. "Try keeping your face symmetrical while trying to make him asymmetrical. Talk about the stripes on his head, cut his jacket on one side, whatever you can think of."

"You are very, very...devious." I said.

Kylie smiled. "Thank you, Rye."

"Right." I cracked my knuckles.

"Don't do that." Kylie said, putting her hand out.

I shrugged, taking her hand as she transformed to a claymore. I fastened her sheath to my belt and looking at Stein.

"One pair of Meisters and Weapons will fight each other. Not to kill the other one, just to make them submit or unconscious." Stein said, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Choose the pair you are going to fight."

I began walking towards Kid, but Maka stepped in my way.

"I challenge you." Maka said.

Damn it.

"Alright then." I said, putting my hand out. I was wearing fingerless black gloves. "I accept."

Maka shook my hand, smiling, and I saw she was wearing gloves too.

"Rye, what are you doing! We were supposed to fight Kid!" Kylie said.

"I can't, see, because-" I began when, suddenly, Maka poked my face with a marker.

"He's asymmetrical! Kid would kill him now." Maka said, winking at me. Oh, be still my beating heart.

'Thanks.' I mouthed. "Kid would destroy me. And Black Star is plain annoying."

Kylie grumbled something about how I was lying and just wouldn't say no to a fight (or Maka), and sighed. "Alright then. Hey, Rye, I meant to tell you something after school, but I never got around to it. Want to talk about it walking home today?"

"Sure." I said, surprised. Usually Kylie told me everything the moment she wanted to, and this seemed to worry her. "Ready to fight?"

"Yeah." Maka said, a determined look on her face.

"Go!" Stein said, and I charged. I brought Kylie out with two hands (claymores are large swords that need two hands to use) and surprised Maka at how fast I brought her out, bringing sparks up as Maka hurried to block my attack. Maka shot back and spun Soul on her palm, then swung Soul at me, nearly cutting me. She was fast-moving and had a longer range than I expected. I ran at her, Kylie held to the side, and I spun in a circle. Maka just barely jumped in time and lost a bit of her awesome coat.

I spun the bolt in my head, clearing my thoughts. "Kylie and Riley are completely synchronized, and are able to use that to make up for their inexperience."

"They're closer than average siblings, I take it?" Marie asked.

"Yes." I said, puffing on my cigarette. "Kylie has a devious, planning soul that matches perfectly with Riley's caring soul."

"Caring, Stein? How has he shown he's caring yet?" Marie asked.

"Other than caring so deeply for his sister, he'd die for all of his friends. Look, he won't attack Maka to his full extent." I said, and, true to my word, Riley slowed his attack down slightly so that Maka only had her coat cut. "That might prove to be a weakness."

"Or, if he put him in a protection role," Marie said as Maka kicked Riley in the teeth, causing him to fall down, blood trailing from his mouth, "it could prove a great benefit."

"Damn it." I cursed, wiping my mouth on the back of my glove.

"Stop holding back." Kylie said.

"I can't hurt Maka, Kylie." I said.

"Just knock her out. It won't hurt her." Kylie said. She probably was lying, but I wanted to believe her, and people believe what they want.

"Alright." I sighed, standing up. Maka immediately swung at me, but I blocked Kylie and ran towards her, causing sparks, and then I lifted Kylie and hit her on the side of the head with Kylie's handle. Maka's eyes rolled back into her skull and she passed out, but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

Kylie transformed back into her normal self and smiled. "We win!"

"Yeah." I said regretfully, then noticed I'd cut Maka's head. "Damn it. Can we get a Doctor."

I was pleased when, instead of Stein, a woman with an eye-patch walked up.

**A/N: Jeez this chapter was long.**

**-MN1**


	8. Chapter 8

Maka mumbled something in her sleep, rolling over onto her side right before her eyes shot open. "What's that sound?"

"A guitar." I said. "Technically a Fender Telecaster, but I don't wanna be that specific."

"Why are you in here?" Maka asked.

"This is a public room, Maka. Besides, I needed medical attention." I smiled.

"You don't look hurt." Maka said, and I lifted up my right pinky, showing her the band-aid. "Why didn't you cut your left pinky?"

"I need it to play guitar." I shrugged.

"How long have I been asleep?" Maka asked.

"A week. You have brain damage, and will never feel pain in your left leg again." I said gravely.

"What?"

"Kidding. An hour. Sorry about your head, by the way." I said.

"That was not funny! And how did you go from falling down to knocking me out in a few seconds?" Maka asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt you." I said.

Maka blushed. "Err, Riley, that sounds..."

"Oh. Oh! No, I mean, like, I didn't wanna hurt my friend." I said. "So, d'ya feel better?"

"Yeah. Where's Kylie? I hardly ever see one of you without the other." Maka said.

"She went with Patti for a tea party at Kid's." I said.

Maka nodded, then seemed to brace herself. "What happened to your father?"

"I told you."

"No, why did you say he didn't try to die alone?" Maka asked.

I sighed. "He drove a car off a bridge. I barely got out of the car with my life."

Maka was silent, then said "And here I was, thinking Papa wasn't a good father."

"It's the blood loss making her sound stupid." I said, beginning another song. "Just the blood loss."

Maka growled. "Maka Chop!"

"Dear god why?"

'_Some say your troubled boy/Just because you like to destroy/ All the things that the idiots joy'_

I hummed along to Franz Ferdinand as I walked into Kid's house (Rye had told me about them a year or two ago.) When I got to Patti's room, it was completely different than what I expected. Instead of a whole bunch of plush giraffes every girl (except Maka. Crona was there, though) was talking, and smiled when I walked in.

"Hey Kylie!" Patti said. "How's Maka?"

"Still unconscious. Rye said he was going to stay with her until she woke up, playing guitar." I said.

"That's a bit romantic, don'cha think?" Liz asked, painting her nails.

"Maybe." I shrugged, feeling a bit tired. I'm not used to walking, as odd as it sounds. "Hey Crona, not to be rude, but are you a guy or a girl?"

A couple of the people in the room's mouths fell open.

"I'm a girl." Crona said.

"Hm." I said. I wasn't about to let on that I had been proven wrong. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

"I wanna talk about-" Please, not giraffes "-boys." Patti said. "So, Tsubaki, do you like Black Star?"

"He's shorter than me, not to mention younger." Tsubaki said.

"He's gonna hit a growth spurt soon. I think every boy will." Liz said.

"Riley better not." Patti laughed. "He's freakin' tall!"

I shrugged. He was.

"How about you?" Tsubaki asked.

"You are aware that I'm not even a teenager yet?" I asked.

"How old are you, anyway?" Liz asked.

"Almost thirteen." I answered.

"You're almost a teen." Patti said. "Now, do you think any boys are cute?"

I thought about it (I didn't really have to; I knew I had a crush on a certain boy.) "Soul." I said finally.

**A/N: Gasp! The plot thickens! I originally thought of Kylie being equal to or less than ten, but older than six. But that'd be pushing it. So congratulations, Kylie, you aged (at most) four years!**

**-MN1**


	9. Chapter 9

'I wonder what Kylie was gonna tell me about.' I thought as I walked into my house. She'd called me to say that she was at Patti's tea party. I chuckled. Patti was probably older than Kylie, and Kylie'd never had/wanted to have a tea party in her life. Suddenly, my cell-phone rang.

'_Are these dreams a crush of stifled memories?/Was there something in my mind?/ There are things they say men was not meant to know/ Is this shadow out of time?'_

Most people had no idea who The Darkest of the Hillside Thickets were, or their song Some Things Man Was Not Meant To Know.

"Yello?" I answered.

"Hey Rye, can you bring me some clothes? It's a sleepover now." Kylie said.

"It's a school night, isn't it?" I asked.

"No, you goof, it's Friday." Kylie giggled.

"Huh. Well, woo! The kid's gone! Time to go clubbing!" I said. "I'll be there in a bit. What do you need?"

"Clothes, my bear, makeup...just follow the stereotype for what a girl needs at a sleepover." Kylie said.

"Right." I said. "Bye. Love ya'."

"Love you too, Rye." Kylie said.

"So, he didn't know it was Friday?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, he isn't good with days." I shrugged.

"So, you really like Soul?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. He's cool, not to mention easy to look at." I said with a small smile. I didn't get along with the skanks at the old school I went to.

"I think Kid's pretty good looking, but he's got a thing for your brother." Liz said.

"Huh?" I exclaimed in surprise. "He's, err, you know..."

"Apparently. He talks about Riley like a schoolgirl." Liz said.

"It's really funny." Patti said.

"Can your brother drive?" Crona asked, out-of-the-blue.

"He can, but he usually walks-or runs-to places." I answered.

"That's weird. How fast is he?" Liz asked just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Tsubaki said. She answered the door, and-big surprise-it was my brother with my stuff. "This, uh, may sound odd, but, err, did you run here?"

"Yeah." Riley said, which surprised everyone. We lived a few miles away, and he didn't look sweaty or anything.

"Alright then." Tsubaki said, a bit surprised. "Bye."

"G'bye." Riley said.

"Jeez, he is a good runner!" Tsubaki said. "And his eyes are the prettiest emerald..."

"Tsubaki, I'm right here." I said. "Don't get gross about my brother."

"Sorry." Tsubaki smiled.

While the other girls were distracted, I put a pen up to Kylie's water and sat back down.

'I hope this doesn't affect everything like last time.' I thought, messing with one of the long pink hair strands hanging in front of my eyes.

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuun!**

**-MN1**


	10. Chapter 10

I slithered in under the doorframe, changing back to my human form when I noticed a large figure asleep on the couch.

'He is alone in the house.' I thought. 'Pity I need him. I could kill him easily.'

Riley stirred on the couch, rolling over and knocking two things off of the couch: a remote and a cell-phone. I smiled as I picked the phone up, and decided to do a very unprofessional thing.

_'He's a cold-hearted snake, look into his eyes/Uh-oh, he's been telling lies-'_

I opened the phone quickly, yawning and saying "Hello?"

"Hey, Riley, want to go get a bite to eat?" Maka asked, then said "Did you just wake up?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm in the mood for some breakfast."

"It's lunchtime." Maka said.

"Oh. Right. That was a test. Should I go to your house?"

"Sure." Maka said. "Is Kylie at that one sleepover?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you go?" I asked, getting up and looking at the time. Nearly eleven. Damn! If only there wasn't a anime marathon on last night...

"A giant kid hit me on the side of the head with his little sister." Maka said.

"I said sorry! Gotta go. See you in a bit." I said.

"Bye." Maka said, giggling. I changed my ringtone to another song and hopped into the shower.

"Uh." I moaned. My stomach wasn't feeling too good: probably all the soda I drank. Or the other junk foods.

"Do you want us to call Riley?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. Just give me some stomach medicine." I said, noticing Crona was very nervous and very, very sweaty. "Crona, are you okay?"

"Huh? What? I-I don't know how to deal with people with stomach aches." Crona said.

"Alright then." I said, unsure what she meant.

"Hey Maka." I said.

"Hey Riley." Maka said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you wanna." I said. "So, your head feeling better?"

"Yes." Maka said, smiling and blushing. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Feeling a bit bad since I cut your head open, but I can make it up to ya'." I said.

"How?" Maka asked.

"Paying for the food, I guess. So, how's Soul?" I asked.

"He's been hanging out with Black Star and Kid. You, uh, know Kid's got a thing for you, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He thinks you're extremely symmetrical." Maka said.

"Riiiiiiiiight. I'm not standing near him again." I said. "Where you wanna eat?"

"I, uh, don't know." Maka shrugged. "I know a good curry restaraunt."

"Riley, a kid from the parts of America where you don't know what the hell a 'curry' is stares on blankly." I said.

"Just follow me. It tastes good." Maka said.

"Right then. Theirs not to make reply, theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die." I quoted.

"What?"

"Tennyson poem. I think it makes any occasion epic." I shrugged.

"You're weirder when Kylie isn't around." Maka said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a weird person. You probably knew that when I walked towards you carrying a small child on my back." I said.

*Skips past eating*

"That was good." I said, wiping my mouth.

"Told you." Maka said.

'_I wanna make it/I Wanna Make It Wit' Chu/(Anytime, Anywhere'_

I answered my phone quicker than the naked (damn it!) eye could see for fear that Maka would realize what the song was about.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yeah, Riley, it's me. We have to talk." Kylie said, serious as the grave.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk, face to face. This is really important." Kylie said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at our house. My friends dropped me off." Kylie said.

"I'll be right there." I said. "I gotta go. Kylie sounds really serious. I mean, more serious than no-"

"I understand." Maka said. "Maybe we could do this again?"

"Sure." I smiled, then ran off towards home.

**A/N: I think Riley's phone ring will be whatever fits the mood/whatever I'm listening to at the time.**

**And, yes, I **_**do**_** love that 'naked (damn it!) eye' thing.**

**-MN1**


	11. Chapter 11

"Kylie, what's wrong?" I asked. We were sitting at the table, and Kylie had began tearing up.

"I-I was walking home from the p-party and...and..." Kylie was sobbing into my chest. Something really bad was up.

"The child can't continue." Someone said from behind me. "So I will."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Medusa, a witch." Medusa said, her face beautiful as it was evil. She had a serious look on her face, her mouth a small line.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"I've put a snake into Kylie." Medusa said, pacing, her bare feet patting the ground. "If you don't follow my orders, I _will_ kill her. If you hesitate, I'll hurt her."

"You're lying. A snake couldn't-" I was interrupted by Medusa, who said "Look at Kylie." Suddenly, Kylie shouted in pain and fell on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Stop!" I roared. "STOP HURTING HER!"

"Hm." Medusa said, and Kylie rolled on her back, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"We'll do whatever you want." I said.

"What? Rye, she's a bad woman! I've heard about what she's done!" Kylie said.

"I won't let you get hurt." I said, hugging Kylie. "What do you want from us, you evil witch?"

"Nothing yet." Medusa said. "I just wanted you to know where we stand."

"Bitch." I growled as Medusa left.

C.

I walked along the streets into a dark alley, where a frog was waiting for me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They're working with us now!" Eruka ribbited excitedly.

"Why?" I asked, though I had a good idea why.

"Kylie will die if they don't follow Medusa's orders." Eruka said as my pupils shrank. I was killing a child!

"But Riley loves Kylie too much, and was practically begging Medusa to not kill her." Eruka said.

"I-I need to go." I said.

"Alright." Eruka said. "You really got us a major victory. We could've only done this with your help."

**A/N: Ouch. Damn, Eruka, you know how to guilt-trip a girl! Sorry, just had to say it. -MN1**

I went to Riley's house, and found Riley sitting at the couch, staring at a black screen.

"Where's Kylie?" I asked.

"Upstairs. We're not feeling too good today, though." Riley said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's weird. This is probably the most I've ever heard you talk." Riley said, then explained everything that happened.

"I can't tell everyone, though. This is just between you, Kylie, and I, alright?" Riley said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I felt a stab of guilt. Riley was trusting me. The one who'd poisoned his sister in the first place. "You shouldn't trust me." I said.

"Crona, don't say that. You don't give yourself enough credit." Riley said. "I mean, you're a great person. You just need to speak up more often."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, damn it. Sorry, Crona, was it something I said?" Riley asked.

I shook my head no.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

I shook my head no.

"Aw, don't think like that." Riley said. "This isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault but Medusa's. D'you wanna hug, or whatever else you'd like? I mean, I'm not sure if you're a guy or a girl, and-"

"I'm a girl." I said.

"Oh, really? That's great. Err, d'ya need anything?"

I thought about it, and decided to be bold. "I want a hug."

Riley blinked his emerald eyes in surprise. "Right then." Riley gave me a hug, easily wrapping his arms around me. "I have to admit, I'd never think you'd actually say yes."

I shrugged, momentarily forgetting that I'd poisoned Riley's sister.

"You should show off your bolder side more." Riley said.

"I will." I promised.

**A/N: Yay! Different-acting Crona (sort of.)**

**-MN1**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey guys. Where have you two been? Soul's been worried sick about you." Maka said, and I felt my heart hammer my ribs.

"Home. Kylie got sick." Riley said.

"Are you okay now?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm great." I smiled. "So, uh, Rye, are you going out with Crona?"

Riley's face grew red as the whole table looked at him, then Crona.

"Why are you going out with Crona? She's not symmetrical!" Kid said.

"You aren't either." I pointed out, and Kid fell down, crying.

"I'M TRASH! I'M A PIG! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kid shouted as Liz and Patti tried to help him.

"He _really_ needs therapy." Riley said, putting me down on the ground. I walked over and sat by Soul, who wasn't looking at me (in fact, he seemed to be glaring at Maka.) I wonder why.

S.

Leave it to Maka to hint at the one uncool secret I had. Yes, I was worried about Kylie because I like her. I mean, I know she's really young; I know that Riley would probably beat me into oblivion if I asked to go out with her. But I really don't care. Kylie's cool, and I'm going to ask her out soon, no matter what people think. After clearing it up with Riley and-hopefully-surviging.

R.

"So, Rye." Kylie said. "What have you got me for my birthday?"

"Um..." I mumbled. "What month is it?"

"It's October, you goof." Kylie said.

"Really? Huh. Your birthday is on Halloween, and today is..."

"The twenty-first." Maka said.

"Oh...On an unrelated note, I have to go shopping, and would extremely appreciate it if a girl came with me. Not to get presents, of course. For other stuff." I said.

"Obviously." Kylie said, patting me on the top of the head (I bent down so she wouldn't have to struggle to reach the top of my head. I swear Soul seemed jealous for a moment, but then he just went back to acting cool.)

"Hey, uh, Riley." Crona said, her face red (I have to admit, her face is adorable when she's embarrassed. Or happy. Or just breathing, really.) "Didn't you say something about Frank McJacklin a while back?"

I looked at her in surprise. I had no idea she listened to what I had said. Then I turned to Kylie and said "Eh, Kylie, I got this mission, right? Well, I wanna get an afreet egg from an old serial killer. Frank McJacklin is from Ireland, so you get to go to Ireland, and we also get to-"

"I know what missions are, Rye." Kylie said, rolling her eyes-rolling her eyes? Wasn't that something teenagers do? Oh crap! She's going to be a teenager in, like, ten days! "When are we going to do the mission?"

"After you buy me presents." Kylie said, smiling deviously.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll get ya' presents. Ya' don't get to see them until your birthday, though."

"Alright." Kylie said, smiling and putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

I have to admit, I was worried. My baby sister probably wouldn't want to be carried on my back when she: A. Had a boyfriend. B. Was older. Or C. Got embarrassed when I carried her. Though, I was happy: Kylie seemed to completely forget that she might die if we rebelled against Medusa. And if Kylie was happy, I was. I took a drink of what I thought was my drink, watching Black Star and some bald kid fighting, only for Kylie to reach for her drink and find my water bottle.

"Rye! That's mine!" Kylie said.

"What?" I asked, then noticed that the bottle had a 'K' on it. "Eww!"

C.

No, this wasn't the best plan. Yes, this would put Riley, who I admittedly had a crush on, in mortal danger. But this was the best I had for now. I chanted to myself after switching out their water bottles (everyone was distracted by Black Star and Ox fighting), and used powers I'd inherited from Medusa to transfer the snake to Riley (I'd put Medusa's snake into the water; putting it into Riley was much harder.)

'Sorry.' I thought. 'That's all I can do for now.'

"Crona, are you okay?" Riley asked me.

"I-I'm fine!" I said.

"Alright then." Riley said. "So, who wants to help me shop for totally-not-presents?"

"I will." Maka said.

Riley smiled and I felt jealous. "Thanks."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, Crona hasn't shown any witch powers in the anime or the manga (as far as I know), but she has some in this story, 'cause that's just how it worked out.**

**-MN1**


	13. Chapter 13

I followed Maka, who was still wearing her clothes from school.

"So, do you have any idea what a girl would want for her birthday?" Maka asked.

"Err...makeup? No, a doll?" I sighed. "I have no clue. What would you get her?"

"I would get her money." Maka said.

"Really? Huh. That's actually a really good idea. Why are we on a shopping trip if you were just going to tell me to get her money, though."

"I want to talk." Maka said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You. Crona. Me. I don't know. I guess I just want to talk." Maka said.

"Okay then. What color are your eyes? I think they're emerald, but I'm not sure." I said.

"You, uh, think about my eyes?" Maka asked, her cheeks turning a little red.

"Yeah. I think your eyes are beautiful. Not to sound creepy or anything."

"It's okay. My eyes are olive*." Maka said.

**A/N: I got that fact from Soul Eater Wiki. -MN1**

"Really? Never seen anything olive-colored that looked like that. So, how is Soul doing?" I asked.

"Good." Maka said.

"Is he a good Weapon?" I asked.

"Yes. We're a good team." Maka said. "He's got himself nearly killed for me."

"Are you two, uh, going out?"

"What? Who'd you hear that from?"

"Nobody. It was just a guess." I said. 'Please, don't Maka-chop me.' I thought.

"We're just friends. Soul's actually got a crush on your sister." Maka said. She wasn't supposed to, apparently, because she covered her mouth quickly after saying it.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. So, are you and Crona going out?" Maka asked.

"No. We're just friends." I said. "I wish Crona were happier, though. It sucks that she's so shy."

"She's less shy now, actually. I don't know what happened, but she asked to go clothes shopping with me. We're going Saturday, actually. I think she's got a crush on you." Maka said.

"Huh. Wonder what she looks like under that dress." I said, then my face burned when I realized what I said. "No, wait, I mean-!"

"Maka chop!" Maka hit me with a book, and I fell like a ton of bricks to the ground.

"I meant in normal clothes." I said, laying on the ground. "Jeez that hurts. You ever think of _not_ doing that?"

"No. I haven't." Maka said, bending over and offering to help me up.

"Thanks." I said. "I wonder what Kylie's doing right now."

"Jeez, Kylie's the center of your universe, isn't she?" Maka asked.

"I guess so. My Dad was, well, dead, Ma needed help taking care of her, and Kylie's dad wasn't around." I said.

"Wait, Kylie doesn't have the same father as you?" Maka asked.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Please don't Maka chop me!" I said, covering my head.

"You're too sensitive. Continue on with the story." Maka said, looking all petite and adorable. Wait, what? Adorable? I thought I had a crush on Crona! Stop falling for girls, Riley!

"Okay." I said, face red from realizing I was falling for Maka _and_ Crona (I blame the Luck of the Irish.) "My Dad and Ma divorced, and they went their separate ways. Ma went to Italy, where she and her boyfriend conceived Kylie. Kylie takes after Ma, y'see. Well, her dad never got to America. Meanwhile, my Dad was a wreck and couldn't take care of himself, so I learned how to take care of myself and, by extension, others."

"How did you keep your father from killing you?" Maka asked hesitantly.

"I jumped out of the car." I said.

"Do you have any scars?"

I lifted the side of my shirt, exposing a small patch of rough pink skin. "Road rash heals pretty well." I saw tears in Maka's eyes, and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Maka. I've dealt with it."

"How?" Maka asked.

"By promising to never put someone through what I went through. By promising to do better than Dad did. I'm not gonna leave Kylie or Ma feeling bad 'cause I died. I'm gonna be a good man." I said, and Maka visibly felt better.

"You _are_ a good man, Riley." Maka said.

"Thank you. D'ya wanna go home now?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." Maka said, wiping her eyes. "You're a good friend, Riley."

Damn it. Only a friend. Ah, might as well be the best friend I could be.

"You're a fantastic friend too, Maka." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Monday, and I was waiting outside of Crona's door, leaning on the wall. Tsubaki said Maka had a cold, and Kylie was talking with Soul. Y'know, Kylie sure acts odd around Soul. And Soul acts a bit...less-cool around Kylie. Maybe-

I heard Crona's door open, and turned to see Crona wearing a black shirt, jeans, and Converse shoes. 'Maka is sick, and told me to walk you to class.' was what I was supposed to say. What came out was "Maka is sick-" and the rest is gibberish, because I realized how Crona looked in normal clothes: amazing. She had a great, well, everything.

"Your jaw's hanging open, Irish." Ragnarok said.

"Oh god, it's you. Couldn't you, like, go away?" 'Forever, maybe?'

"Hey, are you wearing a belt?" Ragnarok asked.

"Wha-"

Ragnarok pulled my pants down (which shouldn't be possible; I _was_ wearing a belt) and revealed my four-leaf clover boxers to Crona*.

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" I screamed, grabbing the shadow around the neck.

**A/N: *I planned that four-leaf-clover-boxers-incident since the first draft when Riley wasn't named Riley, Kylie didn't exist, and Riley was a weapon. (The series took a turn for the better in this draft, trust me.)**

M

I walked through the hallways when I heard someone scream 'I swear to God I'll kill you!' Fearing the worst, I ran and saw Riley, pants down, punching Ragnarok in the face. But Crona was right by Riley, and I had already tackled Riley when I noticed he wasn't attacking Crona.

Riley fell down a flight of stairs (where did they come from?) and I heard several shouts, moans, and a crack.

"Riley!" I shouted, running down the stairs, where Riley was struggling to stand. He had pulled up his pants, but he was spitting blood and had a bad cut on his head.

'Good job, Maka.' I thought. 'You tackled a boy you have a crush on!'

R

Okay, what the hell just happened? I was trying to kill Ragnarok, then something hit me, I fell...Ow! There was a searing hot pain keeping me from remembering what had happened.

"Riley!" Maka shouted.

I put two and two together. "Don't Maka-Chop me!"

"Riley, you're bleeding!" Maka said. "I thought you were attacking Crona, and tackled you. You fell down some stairs, and your spitting blood!"

I wasn't spitting anything. I think. I couldn't focus. "I wasn't attacking Crona. It's just by unfortunate coincidence that little monster Ragnarok is attached to her."

"Riley, part of your front tooth is missing. The tooth's not too noticeable, but you cut your head pretty bad, too." Maka said.

"Oh. That's bad." I said. Riley grabbed my hand, blushing slightly, and pulled me up the stairs.

"Jeez, what'd you do to Irish?" Ragnarok asked. "I never did anything that bad to-"

Maka slugged Ragnarok in the jaw, causing the shadow to fly back and curse, all the while Crona just stood, a worried look on your face.

"Is Riley going to be okay?" Crona asked. "I don't know how to deal with him not being okay."

"He'll be fine if we get him to a doctor. He's bleeding really bad." Maka said, and Ms. Marie walked through a hallway, lost. "Ms. Marie, could you help us? This guy fell down some stairs. His name is Riley...what is your last name?"

"McConnell." I said.

"Well, he fell down stairs. Could you help us get him to Doctor Stein?"

"Stein? No! He'll chop me to bits and-"

"Hey, Stein's a good guy!" Ms. Marie said. "I don't know how to get out of here, anyways."

I reached into my backpack (jeez it was odd wearing that thing. I forgot how it felt wearing one) and pulled out a map, feeling like I had solved a long-running problem.

"Oh! Thanks. Alright, let's get Stein." Ms. Marie said.

"Your welcome." I said.

K

I was sitting with Soul, not talking about much.

"So, you're going to get that McJacklin guy's soul, aren't you?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. We're going tonight. I'm a little worried." I said.

"Don't be. Riley looks like a good Meister. He knocked Maka out." Soul said. He had the most amazing eyes. I mean, some people were creeped out by them, but I just didn't get how you could keep yourself from looking at them.

"Hey Soul, I, uh, got something to say to you. I'm not good with boys, so, like, I'm going to say it out loud and hope you feel the same way, okay?" I said, feeling like the stupidest girl in Death City.

"Alright." Soul said.

"Ireallylikeyouandreallyreallyhopeyoufeelthesameway!"

"I do." Soul said coolly, and my heart nearly exploded. I hugged him around the neck, then, when I came back to my senses, my face burned red. Soul gave me a one-handed hug back and said "I want to clear it up with Riley first, okay?"

"Alright. You'd better take me out on a date." I said, and Soul gave a one-sided smile.

"You're pretty cute when you look like that." Soul said and, suddenly, a door slammed open and my brother was being dragged by Maka and Ms. Marie, while Crona walked behind them.

"What happened?" I asked, running up to them.

"I can walk, you know!" Riley said.

"He fell down some stairs." Maka said.

"This cow pushed him down stairs!" Ragnarok said.

"Whatever the case, we're going to see Dr. Stein. Wait here." Ms. Marie said, patting me on the head. I freakin' hate when people do that!

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Of course." Ms. Marie smiled.

**A/N: I like how Riley now has a chipped tooth, just like I do (how my tooth was chipped is a long story.) On another note, I like how, if you squint, you can see a MariexStein romance.**

**-MN1**


	15. Chapter 15

The sky was dark, with a giant full moon looming over the Emerald Isle.

"You okay, Rye?" Kylie asked, in her Weapon form.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna have a nasty scar." I said, patting her sheath. "There's that McJacklin guy."

I watched the evil killer walk around, looking for someone to kill.

"Go time." Kylie said as I jumped off the top of a building.

"Frank McJacklin!" I said, smashing into the ground behind him. "Your soul is mine!" McJacklin roared at me and jumped, trying to cut my stomach open with his claws. But I was a step ahead of him, drawing Kylie and blocking his claws, sparks shooting up Kylie as I pushed him back. I ran forward when Frank sliced at me, doing exactly what I hoped he did. I jumped and ran along the side of a building a few milliseconds before his claws hit where I had been and landed behind him, and swung Kylie back with all of my strength, chopping the murderer in half.

"That wasn't hard." Kylie said, turning back into her human form.

"Uh, Kylie, you didn't absorb the-" I began, but was rendered speechless when Kylie grabbed the afreet egg and _ate it!_ "No! Spit it out! Those things are probably poisonous!"

"Calm down. Soul eats them all the time." Kylie shrugged. "Soul says they don't have a taste, though, when the one I just ate tasted like a doughnut."

"Great. You eat afreet eggs. If an afreet pops out of your chest like in _Alien_, I'm going to say 'I told you not to eat those afreet eggs, but _noooo_, had to go and eat them like Soul.'"

"Done now?"

"Yeah. Let's go home." I said, picking her up. "So, how long until your birthday?"

"A couple days." Kylie said.

"Ya' mean you haven't been counting down the days until ya' turn into a teenager? Guess that means you don't care-"

"Three days, Riley." Kylie said.

I chuckled. "I've pulled that on you since you were a kid, and ya' still act the same way." I heard Kylie lightly snoring. "Huh. Musta been harder on her than me."

M

I was watching TV with Tsubaki, idly talking about our friends.

"Isn't Kylie cute?" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. Other girls went crazy when Riley walked in piggybacking Kylie, both of them listening to music." I said.

"That was adorable. I mean, Kylie was wearing the left ear-bud and Riley was listening to the right ear-bud." Tsubaki said, smiling at the memory. "How's Riley after, you know..."

"I pushed him down a staircase? Better." I said. "He was really forgiving, considering I permanently chipped his tooth."

"I haven't really noticed his tooth." Tsubaki said. "What do you think of Riley, anyways?"

"He's a good friend. Hasn't had an easy life, especially with his dad. He likes my eyes, and he's really close to Kylie." I said.

"Sounds like a certain Meister has a crush on our Irish friend." Tsubaki said.

"Wha! No I don't!" I protested.

"Okay. I believe you." Tsubaki winked.

I sighed. "Okay, I do. But I cracked his head open and he's nearly Crona's boyfriend already. Not to mention he probably thinks of me as a friend."

"Ask him about it."

"Then I'd look stupid. Plus, it'd be awkward." I said. I mean, Soul had asked Kylie to be his girlfriend (you could tell by the way he smiled for a few milliseconds when he saw her.)

"Is it any more awkward than if he was dating Crona?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know. Crona needs somebody to make her feel better." I said.

"Might as well ask. You never know, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "You know the Halloween dance is soon, right?"

"Yeah." I said. "I wonder if Riley is going to go to the dance or stay home with Riley."

"You'd think Kylie would stay home when she could be around Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"What do you mean? Are they a pair?"

"Not yet. Soul is going to get Riley's approval."

"That's probably a good idea." I said.

"Well, yeah." Tsubaki said. "Do you think I should ask Black Star to the dance?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it." I said.

"Alright." Tsubaki said. "How should I ask him?"

"Shout 'yahoo' and kiss him on the lips.*" I said with a smile.

"That was very uncharacteristic of you." Tsubaki said.

**A/N: *I know Maka would probably never say anything like that, but the idea came to me and I had to put it somewhere.**

**-MN1**


	16. Chapter 16

Kylie had a giant smile on her face as I handed her an envelope.

"So, giving me money in an envelope? I feel like I'm in the mafia." Kylie said, without opening the envelope.

I put on my fedora, smoothing the brim and saying in a stereotypical mobster voice "Ya' handled that guy good, kid, good." I realized what she said. "How'd you know it was money?"

"Female intuition." Kylie said.

"Maka told you, didn't she?"

"That, and I figured you had no idea what to get a girl for her thirteenth birthday."

"Touché." I said. "Ready to go to the Halloween Dance?"

"Sure." Kylie said, grabbing onto my hand instead of waiting for me to carry her.

'What the hell?' I thought. 'Why doesn't she want me to carry her?' I felt a little heartbroken when I realized it'd probably embarrass her. I straightened my tie and opened the door, letting Kylie go first. 'She's grown up.' I thought sadly. 'Well, might as well make the best of tonight.'

_The day before._

Kylie and I were having breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This is Soul. I want to talk to you." Soul said.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Would you object if I said I wanted to take Kylie to the Halloween Dance?" Soul said, obviously nervous.

"Only if you didn't take good care of her." I said.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. See ya' later." I said.

"Bye." Soul said, hanging up.

"Who was it?" Kylie asked.

"Nobody. 'Cept your boyfriend." I said.

Kylie coughed some orange juice back into her cup. "What?"

"It was Soul asking if he could take you to the dance. I said he could." I said.

"Really?"

"What did ya' think I was gonna do, start smashing plates?"

"A little." Kylie admitted.

"Wow. I thought I gave off the 'caring brother' vibe, not the 'crazy-protective bother' vibe." I said, chuckling.

"Thanks Rye." Kylie said.

I shrugged.

_At the Dance._

As I walked up to our friends, Kylie let go of my hand, walking over to Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki were holding hands, Maka was alone, and Crona was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Soul." Kylie said, grabbing Soul's hand.

"Hey guys." I said, hands in my pockets.

Kid walked up to us, and I moved a little away from him.

"Hey." Kid said. He only had Liz with him, and she was standing really close.

"So, is your father going to say hi?" Kylie asked.

"He's already saying hi." Kid said. "I'd rather stay out here and talk."

"Ya' can stay out here and freeze, I'm going inside." I said, noticing Maka shivering a bit. I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." Maka said.

I shrugged.

"Oooh!" Patti said. If I wasn't afraid of getting shot, I'd have told her to shut up.

M

I pulled Riley's jacket closer as he walked inside. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, and something was off about the way he walked: he leaned back, like he'd just took off a backpack full of books. I suddenly realized that he wasn't carrying Kylie; she was holding Soul's hand.

"Hey, Maka, are you and Riley going out?" Patti asked.

"No." I shook my head. My hair was down my back, and I was wearing a black dress, just like the one Tsubaki was wearing (though her hair matched with hers.)

"Can we go inside now?" Soul asked.

"Sure." Kid said.

I wondered something, and accidently voiced the question before I could stop myself. "Are you really attracted to Riley?"

Kid narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you talking about? I'm here with Liz, after all."

I looked as Tsubaki. "Hey, I heard it from Patti." Tsubaki said.

I looked around for Patti, who was nowhere to be found.

Kid blushed. "That's why girls suddenly started asking me if they looked cute in whatever outfit they were wearing, isn't it?"

"Probably." Liz said.

"Hey, Liz, why are you with Kid and Patti isn't?" Kylie asked.

"We're on a date." Liz said.

"Shouldn't you hold his hand?"

"Then I would be asymmetrical." Kid said.

Kylie gave Kid a look that was much like Riley's 'he-needs-therapy' look.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat, watching the couples dance and regretting that I hadn't gotten myself a girlfriend. Suddenly, Maka sat beside me, looking very good. She gave me my jacket, which I put back on.

"What do you think?" Maka asked.

"Of what?" I asked, buttoning the jacket up.

"Of your sister's dancing." Maka said.

"I think she's wonderful. I taught her myself, when she was just a little kid. She'd stand on my feet and...Sorry. I probably sound like some father who's daughter just got married." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Maka said. "You were kind of like a father to her."

I shrugged. "I just did the best I could. Do you want to dance?"

Maka blushed. "Huh?"

"Dancing? Y'know, waltz, foxtrot, headbanging, moonwalk-"

"You know how to moonwalk?" Maka asked.

"No. But don't change the subject." I said. "Want to dance?"

"Sure. I'm no good, though, so take the lead." Maka said, standing up. I stood, taking her hand. A couple people looked at us, but I didn't care. We were just two friends dancing, right?

I put my hand on her hip as a slow song began, and took her right hand with my left. She put her hand on my shoulder and began following me.

"You're not that bad." I said.

"Just wait until I break your foot." Maka said.

"I doubt you will." I said, pulling my foot back slightly, right before Maka would've stepped on it.

"I just about did step on your toe, didn't I?" Maka asked.

"Almost doesn't count." I smiled.

"So, are you and Crona a couple?" Maka asked.

"No. I doubt we ever will be. Why are we talking about Crona?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk about something." Maka said, looking directly into my eyes. I looked directly into hers, and leaned forward.

'Just two friends dancing.' _Riiiiiiiight._

'Dude! You're kissing Maka!' Part of me thought.

'Dude! She's kissing back!' Another part of me thought.

'Why am I calling myself 'dude'?' A part of me that hadn't got with the program thought.

K

I was dancing with Soul, and even though he was a better dancer than me, he didn't seem to care.

"Hey Soul?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Soul asked, smiling a bit.

"Why are you going out with me? I mean, you could have any other girl you wanted in this school, but you choose a thirteen-year-old. I just don't get it."

Soul shrugged. "I don't know why either."

"Hm." I thought, then leaned forward, quickly kissing Soul on the cheek. Soul, for the first time I had seen, blushed. I noticed Riley leaving the main ballroom, but immediately dismissed it as him probably going to the bathroom and focused on Soul, who leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

M

"S-Sorry, Maka." Riley said suddenly, backing away.

"It's okay." I said. Sure, Riley kissing me was unexpected, but it was amazing too.

Riley's face was as red as a tomato as he said "I mean, we're friends, and once girls think of you as friends you're only a friend, right?"

"Stop babbling and kiss me again." I said.

"That's odd to hear you say." Riley said.

I shrugged, and Riley began to calm down.

"Okay, if we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, try not to hate me if I have _no_ idea what girls like." Riley said.

I kissed him again.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Your smile is amazing." Riley said, being very adorkable. Suddenly, Riley seemed to remember something, and said "Can I get something from home real quick?"

"Hurry back." I said.

"Trust me, I will." Riley said, kissing me on the cheek and walking towards the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I got home and ran straight up to my bedroom, grabbing a camera. "Mom'll probably want some pictures." I said to myself. 'Probably' meaning 'she told me to take bloody pictures.' I ran down stairs and, right as I touched the door, I felt an icy stare on my back.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Now is the time. I want you to get something from inside of the school while everyone is distracted." Medusa said.

"Can't we wait until the dance is over?" I asked.

"Do you want to see what I can do to your sister? I think a small demonstration is in order." Medusa said.

"No wai-" I began to say.

K

Crona ran-and I mean, _ran_, like a track-star-into the room, looking around. She was wearing her normal dress, and ran straight to me when she saw me.

"Where is Riley?" Crona asked.

"He just left. What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said, tearing up.

Stein noticed what was happening while he was dancing with Ms. Marie, and told her he needed to see what was happening. "What's wrong?" Stein asked.

Crona took a big breath, and said "Medusa made me poison Kylie, so they could take something from the school, but I wouldn't let that happen and I transferred the snake-poison to Riley and planned to take it from him but I couldn't get him alone long enough!"

Stein calmly said "Spirit! We need to go."

Spirit walked over to Stein and said "If this didn't have to do with Medusa I'd let him die. Did you see what he did to my Maka?"

I kicked Scythe in the shin. "My brother is going to die!" I heard my words and reality sank in. I immediately grabbed Soul as I began crying.

"It'll be okay." Soul said, holding me. He shot a look at Spirit and Stein, and Spirit immediately jumped, changing into a scythe in mid-air. Stein caught him and looked at Ms. Marie.

"Try to calm the students down." Stein said.

Ms. Marie nodded, and turned to the crowd of students, saying "It's all going to be okay. Go back to dancing."

"It'll be fine, Kylie." Stein said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. Then ran for the door, slamming through the doors like a giant football player.

R

I shouted as a stabbing pain shot though my stomach.

"What?" Medusa exclaimed in surprise, her evil smile disappearing.

"He's got the snake inside of him!" Eruka said.

Medusa's smile reappeared. "Maybe the plan will still work, then."

I smiled as the pain subsided. "Wrong. You think I'd betray DWMA?"

"We _will_ kill you if you don't follow our orders." Eruka said.

"Shut up." I said.

Medusa's eyes were wide with surprise. "Aren't you afraid of death?"

"I've seen death before." I said, readying my leg muscles. "I'm not that afraid of it." I tackled Medusa just as she triggered the snake, screaming in pain as fire shot through my stomach. We slammed into the kitchen, and I opened a drawer, throwing silverware all over the floor. I fell, Medusa slamming her fist into my face during a particularly large pain spike. Medusa stood, with what looked like pointer arrows coming out of her back.

"Your foolish mistake will cost you dearly." Medusa growled, while Eruka stood watching, wide-eyed.

"I don't think so." I gasped, grabbing a sharp knife in each hand and sitting up. I shoved the knife into her stomach, straight down to the hilt, then jumped up, using the other knife to cut her throat. Then I fell, landing on silverware, watching Medusa's body fall. I was about to pass out when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a snake slither across the ground. "No you don't!" I said, grabbing a knife and stabbing the snake in the head, the giant blade going through its head. And that was the end of Medusa, once and for all. 'And maybe,' I thought grimly, as darkness engulfed me, 'the end of Riley McConnell.'

S

I slammed through the door, sensing a witch soul. But suddenly, the witch soul went from living, to dead, then living for a few seconds, when it died again.

"Stein, what's going on?" Spirit asked.

"Looks like Medusa just died twice." I said, putting my glasses back on as I walked up the stairs. "Her partner just ran off."

"Should we chase her..." Spirit trailed off when we walked into the kitchen. A tall, muscular Caucasian male wearing a suit was on the ground, his hands stained with blood and his eyes closed. He was taking short, ragged breaths, and there was blood coming from his mouth: the poison had probably damaged several internal organs. I noticed him from my class. This was Riley McConnell, and he wasn't in very good shape. In fact, he was dying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who gives a damn?" Spirit asked, running over to the teenager. I tried putting things together, but couldn't find the final piece until I saw a snake, pinned to the ground by a knife through its head.

"Amazing." I said, helping Spirit. "He managed to kill Medusa twice with only kitchen knives. I would love to di-"

"Shut up and help me." Spirit groaned.

I nodded, and focused on moving Riley. He was murmuring words...no, names. It amazed me he could even talk while so heavily injured. I put my head beside Riley's mouth, and, though a few blood drops landed on me, I made out what he was saying: 'Maka' and 'Kylie.'

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked.

"Riley is saying 'Maka' and 'Kylie' over and over again." I said as we got to the whole where the front door used to be.

"We are going to have a nice, long talk when you're better, Riley." Spirit said.

**A/N: I think this chapter is an extraordinary example of how badass Riley is. Also, sorry for killing an animal in the chapter, but I had to cement the fact that Medusa is, indeed, not coming back.**

**-MN1**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know what crazy spell I was under, but I wish it'd wear off really quick. I had several tubes stuck into me, and I could hear the machine that monitored my heartbeat, and my visitors. But I couldn't move. I'm surprised I kept my sanity, really. Here's the visitors I had:

_Kylie_

Someone walked in, shutting the door behind her. A few moments later, the door opened and closed again.

'Probably the Doctor.' I thought. I heard the visitor sit beside my bed and hold my hand.

"Hey Rye." Kylie said hoarsely. Her voice was shaky, and she was probably going to cry. "Stein doesn't know why you aren't moving, but he says that, physically, you're going to be okay. You had a lot of injuries from fighting Medusa. You're kind of a hero now. Everyone is saying that you single-handedly killed a witch, using regular knives. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

'Don't blame yourself!' I thought. Though that 'hero' thing did explain why that guy kept making all those noises, waking me up over and over again.

I felt tears land on me, and it felt like my heart was going to burst. "Could you just wake up? Please?" Kylie hugged me closely: I could feel her warmth. There wasn't anything I ever wanted more than to hug her and tell here everything would be fine. "I haven't told Mom that you're in a coma, but I'll call her at the end of the week if you don't wake up. I have to go now."

'Why the hell can't there be a mind-reader around here!' I thought.

_Maka_

I heard the door open, then close, then open and close again.

'Well, at least Stein isn't listening to these conversations.' I thought, then thought 'conversations need two people. These are monologues.'

I heard the visitor sit beside my bed, and clear his/her throat. "It's me, Maka." Maka said. "The doctors say that we should talk to you, and that you can hear us, even if you can't respond."

'Huh. That old cliché is true?' I thought.

"I feel terrible that I let you leave the dance." Maka said.

'Don't feel bad, Maka. I had survivor's guilt once.' I said, then thought 'oh hell. To have survivor's guilt someone usually dies.'

"Crona feels really bad, too. She hasn't left her room in nearly two days." Maka said.

'It's been two days?' I thought. Days run together when you can only listen to your heartbeat monitor, pray that you aren't in some hellish wanna-be coma and wish that somebody would _turn on some damn music!_

"Nobody blames her, though. She was ready to sacrifice herself to save you." Maka said. "She ran into the gym, asking for you and everything."

I didn't think anything here; I was too busy listening.

"Would you like to see her?" Maka asked.

'-' My thoughts were cut off by Maka (apparently yes, someone can cut off your thoughts.)

"I think you would." Maka said.

'I wonder if I'm psychic.' I said. 'Kiss me, Maka!' I heard the springs in the mattress groan, and I felt Maka kiss me on the head. 'Alright, I'm psychic now. I wonder if that'll ever come in handy...If I wake up. Damn it.

_Death the Kid_

The usual routine happened: door opens. Door shuts. Door opens again. Door shuts again.

'She said that livin' with me, was bringin' her dooooown, yeah!' I sang in my head. 'She would never be free, when I was arooooound. She's got a Ticket to Ride. She's got a Ticket to-'

"It's me, Kid." Kid said.

'Huh. I don't remember talking to Kid all that much.' I thought.

"I heard about those rumors where I was in love with you, and, well..." Kid cleared his throat. "They are completely untrue. _SOMEONE_ made up lies about me because I may have accidentally fell on Mr. Giraffe."

'You, and that person, need therapy very, very badly.' I thought. I wish I could've jumped because, after a few moments of silence, Kid started moving my limbs around. Both of my hands were on my chest, and my legs were completely straight.

"I know if you weren't in a coma you would thank me for putting you in a symmetrical position." Kid said.

'This is so...uncomfortable...I hate you...so much.' I thought.

"Yep. You even look thankful." Kid said, and I heard him walking away.

'If I could move, I would beat half of your face into a pulp.' I thought as the door shut.

_Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie_

As the day was winding down and coming to an end (I could tell because of the amount of sounds outside the door. Sure, the other students tried to be silent as they passed my door, but I still heard them whispering about me as they passed, some saying about how badass I was-thank you-or how it was so sad I was in a coma. Or, occasionally, how hot I was. My self-esteem was higher than a kite by the time the hallway cleared.)

I heard the door open and shut, and I figured that Stein had left. I was dead (stop thinking about death!) wrong.

"Hey Stein." Ms. Marie said.

"Hello Marie." Stein said, and I heard a quick kiss.

'If I was watching you guys from the afterlife because Stein couldn't patch me up and saw you guys kissing, I'd be all like 'that creepy guy with a bolt in his head shouldn't be able to get a hot girl like Ms. Marie.' But since Stein saved me, I think you're pretty cool.' I thought. Then their kiss started getting heated.

"_Oh Doctor!_" Ms. Marie said.

'Get a room!' I thought, then realized something. 'They got a room. _One with an Irish kid in a coma in it!_ NOOOOOOOOO!'

And in the ensuing torture, there was nothing I'd even wanted more, in heaver or on earth, to bite my tongue off and drown in my own blood.

_The Final Visitor_

After Stein and Ms. Marie had left (I'd never be able to look at them the same way again) I tried getting to sleep, and was just about to drift off when I heard the window open. The intruder went to the visitor's chair and sat down, taking small breaths.

"I just wanted to thank you for killing Medusa." Eruka said.

'She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me!' I chanted in my head.

Suddenly, I heard Eruka get up and kiss me. On the mouth. With tongue.

'Help! Help! Intruder in my room! And my mouth! She tastes like frog legs! Help!' I thought desperately. Eruka put her hand on my chest and stood, patting my face and closing my mouth.

"See you later, Riley." She said.

'I hate you more than I thought I could hate any living, dead, or nonliving thing that exists.' I thought.

"You'll be out of the coma tomorrow, by the way." Eruka said, and I heard her jump down. I thought she'd be splattered on the ground, but I heard her land on something. Probably a broomstick. Then, I heard her blow me a kiss.

'I hate you slightly less since you told me I'd be up tomorrow. Still hate you more than any other living, dead, or nonliving thing that exists, though.' I thought.

**A/N: This chapter went exactly how I wanted it to. Yay! Now, after the next chapter, I think I'll take a break before I start Arc 2. No concrete plans yet, though.**

**-MN1**


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up, I let out a small shout of joy (not very loud, though: I hadn't ate or drank anything in who know how long days.)

"Alright." I said. "If _Kill-Bill_ is anything to go by, I need to move my big toe."

I tried moving my big toe, but it wouldn't budge. And I tried again. And again, and again, and again...

"Screw this." I said, grabbing a remote on the bedside table. I'd pressed the nurse button about eighty times when I realized that my upper body could move, while my lower body was paralyzed. Though I didn't know much about witch-magic, I figured that the poison had left the upper-half of my body, and was in the process of leaving the lower-half of my body.

The nurse opened the door, muttering that the remote was probably broken.

"Hi." I said. "Can I have some-"

The nurse jumped in the air, screaming a little in shock.

"-food or something?" I finished. "I'd also like to call my friends. I've been in a coma for a little while."

"I know." The nurse sighed. "You scared the crap out of me, kid."

"Sorry. I'd have got the door, but my lower-half isn't working right." I said. "Is there a phone in here?"

"Yeah." The nurse said, walking over and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. I probably looked like hell: I hadn't shaved since I'd been in the coma, I hadn't bathed, and I'd probably lost a couple pounds. "Hey, can I take a shower or something?"

"Uh. Sure." The nurse said. "How are you going to, though. You can't walk."

"I need a wheelchair to get there. After that, I'll figure something out. Then, after I show, I'll call my friends." I said, making it up as I went along.

_After cleaning up for nearly an hour._

Stein ended up calling my friends and family, and, apparently, asked Kylie for clothes (or stole my clothes when he went into my house. I hope it was the former), because when my nurse came back she had my favorite long-sleeved Ireland Rugby shirt, jeans, and my grey Converses.

"Thanks." I said, and the nurse shut me in a room alone. "Now," I said, "time to get dressed after waking up from a coma. This is gonna be _great_." I said sarcastically.

M

We'd all been surprised when we'd seen each other in the waiting room, and even more surprised that we'd all gotten calls from Dr. Stein. Kylie had gotten there first, then I had, then Soul, then Black Star and Tsubaki, then Kid, Liz and Patti, and, finally, Crona.

"Do you think he called your mother?" I asked.

"Maka, how long have you known Riley?" Kylie asked, not able to hold back a giant smile. I couldn't blame her. Her brother survived-and won-a battle with Medusa, woke up from a coma, and she was holding her boyfriend's hand.

"A month, maybe?"

"And has he ever said anything about Mom?"

"He usually talks about his father." I said.

"Yeah. I only met mine when I went to Italy when I was younger." Kylie said, and was about to say something else when Riley rolled through the hospital door, not looking at all like he'd been in a coma.

"Hey guys!" Riley said, smiling. Kylie let go of Soul's hand, running over and hugging him tightly.

"Why do you have a wheelchair?" Kylie asked.

"My legs aren't working right, because of the poison. I'll be fine in a little bit." Riley said. Crona, after looking at Riley, began crying and ran over to him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know how to deal with Medusa!" Crona sobbed. Riley patted her on the back, holding her closely.

"It's not your fault." Riley said, comforting her.

I turned to leave, thinking that Riley would rather be with Crona, even after she poisoned his sister, then him.

"Maka?" Riley asked, noticing I was leaving. "Where are you going? I mean, sure, I got into a coma, but I hope we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's what you want, of course."

I felt myself tear up, then run to Riley

R

I gave Kylie probably the biggest hug I'd ever given anyone.

"Why do you have a wheelchair?" Kylie asked, fighting back tears.

"My legs aren't right, because of the poison. I'll be fine in a little bit." I said, and moved a microscopic distance toward Maka when Crona ran towards me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know how to deal with Medusa!" Crona sobbed. I patted her back, feeling terrible for her. Then, I saw Maka begin to leave, looking sad. Crona noticed I was looking at Maka and let go of me, and I rolled towards Maka.

"Maka?" I asked. "Where are you going? I mean, sure, I got into a coma, but I hope we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's what you want, of course."

Maka's beautiful eyes began to tear up, and she ran towards me.

"I heard what you said, y'know." I whispered into her ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard everything everyone said. And it wasn't your fault." I said, hugging Maka. "You couldn't have known Medusa'd attack me. I shoulda told you that Medusa was threatening us in the first place. So it's my fault, really, and I paid the price for it."

Maka looked into my emerald eyes with her beautiful olive orbs and gave me a passionate kiss. I was fairly sure that Kylie said 'eww', but I waved at her, signaling 'would you kindly look away. Or shut up. Either's cool with me.'

Soul chuckled. "Tiny-tits got a boyfriend!"

"Maka-Chop!" Maka broke Soul's skull with a book, and he fell to the ground, Kylie a little angry at him for insulting Maka (I figure they got close when I was in a coma.)

"Do you wanna go on a date? Maybe a movie?" I asked, wiping away tears on Maka's cheek with my thumb. I noticed that, since I was in a wheelchair, Maka had to get on her knees, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sure." Maka said, kissing me on the cheek. "C'mon. You probably want to go home now."

"Please?" I asked, puppy-dog eyed.

Somewhere behind me, Stein said "Yes, you can go home."

"Woot!" I said, rolling out the door, side-by-side with Maka.

**A/N: Pretty good, huh? I feel a bit bad for Crona, but at least Medusa isn't around anymore, so maybe life will start looking up for her.**

**-MN1**


	21. Chapter 21

During my several-month long healing, not much happened. Let me start by going over my education first. Maka, being the #1 student in Stein's class, was assigned as my teacher. We had lessons beginning at nine in the morning (Maka had a strict 'no-kissing' policy. At least, until my work was done.) As for my health, I had physical therapy in the afternoons. I thought that I'd be up and running as soon as the poison passed through my system. I was terribly wrong. Mira Nygus focused on getting me out of the wheelchair and onto crutches, then to using a cane, and, finally, walking. It took a long, long time, but I'd usually set goals like 'my Irish-ass is going to be on crutches by Christmas' and push myself as hard as I could to reach those goals.

I have to admit, Ma took it relatively well when she came to visit and saw me on crutches, grinning ear-to-ear with pride.

I took to reading manga during my spare time (I couldn't go to school, as there was no ramp; only those giant stairs.) Soul took good care of Kylie, though, and when she ran for track, he was there when I couldn't be. When Kylie joined track, I threw on my best 'that's great!' face, but actually felt immensely depressed. Why? Track was a sport mainly using your legs. And the more she was able to walk, the more I felt distanced from her. Add that to the fact that Kylie was rarely in the house that I had difficulty leaving (due to the shoddy ramp we'd made on short-notice), so I didn't see her much anymore.

But now, it was a new month, and I was able to walk normally, so I had to go back to school. I stood in front of the stairs, and I took a deep breath. I'd fallen and broken part of my arm when I was on crutches and thought I'd be able to get up them, and got a small scar on my elbow from where the bone slightly ripped through.

"Hey Riley." Maka smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "Do you think you can manage the stairs?"

"Yeah." I said. "If not, I get a cool new scar. Win-win, right?" I chuckled nervously, and took my first few steps. Today was going to be a loooong day. Ah well. I had my steamin' hot girlfriend Maka, my platonic friendship with Crona, and my little sister Kylie. 'Course, I couldn't look Stein in the eye again. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said.

"You should've stayed home, Riley. You've only been on your feet for a few days."

"It's been five days. And besides, I'm fine." I gave Maka a hug, ignoring the cat-calls of other students. I felt Maka hug me back, and put her head on my chest, probably to listen to my heart-beat. "Don't worry so much, Maka. I'm great as long as you're around."

"That's a bit corny."

I shrugged, smiling. "I can't help it."

K

I saw Riley hugging Maka, and decided to wait until they stopped hugging before walking up to them. Soul was standing beside me, his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding mine. There was a lot of talk when Soul and I began dating, because every girl wanted to go out with Soul, and I could completely understand. 'Course, he was mine now :)

"Do you ever wonder if this'll get awkward?" Soul asked.

"What will?" I asked, hugging him. He wrapped his arm around me, other still in his pocket.

"Us dating. I mean, my Meister going out with your Meister and big brother." Soul said.

"I don't care if it gets awkward, I'd stay with you." I said.

Soul smiled his famed half-smile. "I would too, Kylie. It isn't cool to run out on someone when the going gets tough."

I kissed Soul on the cheek, and looked to see if Riley and Maka were still hugging. When I saw that they were walking up the stairs, Maka holding Riley's hand, I began walked towards them and said "Hey Riley!"

Riley turned, and smiled. "Hey Kylie."

"I didn't know you were leaving home early." I said.

"I decided to take a walk." Riley said.

"Where?"

"The track."

"Was it a run or a walk?"

"Err...a run."

"You ran? After being unable to walk for eight months?" Kylie asked.

"It seemed shorter than eight months." Riley said. His sense of time, obviously, had not improved. "What've you been doing?"

"You saw me every day." I said.

"Not for long. I couldn't cook dinner, and that ramp freaked me out. Whenever it creaked I'd go faster, afraid it'd fall apart." Riley said.

"What happened to that ramp, anyways? I woke up and it was gone."

"I burned it."

"What?" Maka asked.

"I dismantled it, then burned it." Riley admitted.

"How did you manage to run, dismantle a ramp, and burn it before school? Not to mention destroying that ramp without waking me up." I said.

"You're a heavy sleeper." Riley shrugged.

"Riley, why did you do all of that stuff?" Maka asked, obviously worried for Riley. She'd been with him every step of the way, even when I wasn't there.

"I needed to test if I could walk right." Riley said.

"Why do you seem so nervous about walking up these stairs, though?"

"I had some freaky nightmare last night. I mean, worse than a normal nightmare. It woke me up at five in the morning, so I was just wracking my brain for something to do. And, y'know, destroying that freakin' ramp was first on my list." Riley said. Maka put her hand on his shoulder.

R

"What was the dream?" Kylie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said. I only remembered small bits of it: Eruka, Medusa, some hellish version of the DWMA, and Maka attacking me. That last part was the worst part in my mind. "Let's go to class." I said, smiling. Stein'd probably make me fight someone, to see if I recovered, and I really wanted to fight using Kylie again.

**A/N: As you can see, I used a smiley face for the first time in one of my fanfics. So, for that small window, I'm revoking the 'correct spelling and grammar' rule.**

**-MN1**


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome back, Riley." Ms. Marie smiled. She was, apparently, here to see how well I could fight, and to judge if I should go back to fighting or stay home for more physical therapy.

"Glad to be back." I said. I was sitting beside Maka, and found that I _could_ look at Ms. Marie; looking at Stein still gave me chills.

Ms. Marie smiled, writing something on her clipboard. "Who do you want to fight?"

"I'm okay with anyone, Ms. Marie." I said.

Stein rolled over to Ms. Marie and pulled on her arm. She leaned down, and he whispered something in her ear.

'Wonder what that was about.' I thought when Ms. Marie stood up.

Kylie

I sat beside my boyfriend, waiting to see who we would fight.

"Stein recommends that you two fight Maka and Soul." Ms. Marie said.

"What!" Both Riley and I shouted simultaneously. A scalpel whizzed past my head, and I slid down into my seat.

"Sorry Dr. Stein." I muttered.

"Sorry Dr. Stein." Riley muttered.

"You're forgiven." Stein said, pushing his glasses up. "Go outside and get ready to fight."

Riley

I was heavily debating whether or not I should purposely lose the fight and just have more physical therapy. I mean, sure, I was nearly going insane from all of that crap, but that was better than hurting Maka, right? It had to be.

As if reading my thoughts, Maka said "Don't hold back against us, okay?" and winked.

God, she was adorable.

"Alright." I nodded, smiling. "Don't hold back either."

Maka smiled her adorable determined smile. "I wasn't even considering it."

Kylie

I was walking with Soul when he said "Give it your best, Kylie."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're probably thinking of holding back. Don't." Soul said.

"What if you or Maka gets hurt?"

Through his famous, girl-loved half-smile, Soul said "We're stronger than we look."

I nodded. "Alright."

Soul took a step closer to me, and gave me a full-on kiss, even though it was against rules. Stein walked by and, without stopping, said "The fight starts in five minutes. Get ready."

Soul frowned, and I giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Better get ready to be beat."

Riley

My body started popping like bubble-wrap when I began stretching, hurting like hell. But, pain was nothing new, and I kept getting ready. After I was done stretching, I noticed that Kylie had, when I was out-of-commission, began stretching exactly like me.

"What are you looking at?" Kylie asked.

"When did you start stretching?" I asked.

"The track teacher says that it helps to stretch before exercise, and that it will keep you from getting stiff in weapon form." Kylie said.

"And you're using the exact same stretches like me?"

"Yeah. You're a great partner and brother, Riley. I learn a lot from you." Kylie said.

I smiled. "Thanks. Ready to beat the crap out o' your boyfriend?"

"Yep." Kylie said, taking my hand and changing into her weapon form. As soon as I attached the sheath to my belt, it was like every moment we'd spent apart, every bit of the awkward feelings we had toward each other evaporated. "Hey Rye?"

I smiled, noticing Kylie began calling me 'Rye' again. "Yeah?"

"Do you feel good enough to fight?" Kylie asked.

"Trust me," I said. "I feel fantastic."

"Go!" Ms. Marie said, standing a little ways off beside Stein, who was sitting in his weird, stitched-up chair.

I shot forward, pulling Kylie out and nearly cutting Maka. But she shot backwards, so her awesome jacket was the only thing that was cut.

"Seriously." I said, dodging one of her attacks. "Where do you get that coat? It's freakin' sweet."

"Talking during a fight?" Stein asked. "Usually he doesn't say anything."

I brought Kylie down, but Maka blocked with Soul. We both stood, Maka holding back my attack while I thought my plan of attack through. I jumped backwards and decided to see if Kylie and I could link soul wavelengths.

"Wanna try to link wavelengths?" I asked.

"Rye, shouldn't we try that later?" Kylie asked.

"We could. Or we could show Ms. Marie that I'm completely healed, maybe even better than I was." I said.

"Alright then." Kylie said.

And, just like that, we matched soul wavelengths. Kylie's sword form began glowing green and grew several times larger and much more dangerous-looking.

"Damn." I chuckled. "Can we stop fighting 'fore I have to unleash this thing? What are we going to call us resonating, Kylie."

"Sibling Resonance?" Kylie suggested.

"Better than anything I could come up with." I shrugged.

"Stop fighting!" Ms. Marie said. "You've proved that your better than you used to be. You can go to usual classes now."

I nodded, wondering if going to classes again was good or not as Kylie powered down and changed back to her human form. We high-fived, and, as she walked over to Soul, I ran my hand over the scar I had on my forehead from Maka pushing me down the stairs.

"You didn't hold back." Maka noted.

"Nope." I smiled. "What did ya' think?"

"You were good. But, if I resonated with Soul, we would've wiped the floor with you." Maka smiled, and I hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

I was laying on a picnic blanket outside after a hard week of going back to school. It was Saturday, and I was taking it easy with all of my friends. My friends barely changed, with one exception: Crona. Crona was barely like her old self since I killed Medusa. She wore normal clothes, talked more often, and even stood up to Ragnarok (more often than not, she didn't, but still. It was progress.)

"Hey Riley?" Crona smiled.

I smiled, thoroughly enjoying being around my friends again. "Yeah?"

"Can I take a picture of you guys?" Crona asked.

Everyone agreed, and we all stood. I, of course, put my arm around Maka and made a peace symbol. She put her head under my neck, and made a peace sign. Soul gave Kylie a hug, which she returned, smiling. Kid took forever, getting himself in the exact middle of the photo (then running off, crying, when I said 'Even if you're in the middle you won't be symmetrical.' I said sorry, but I don't think he heard me.)

Finally, when everyone was ready, Crona set the camera to take a picture and ran into the shot, standing beside Kid, who was marveling at a tree I pointed at that was symmetrical. The picture was taken, and I came out looking relatively not-bad-probably because I had Maka beside me.

Kylie

_Monday, during Stein's lesson._

Rye and I had been moved beside each other, like all other teams had been, and I was watching him draw a large-headed girl. He was fairly average at drawing, but better than I was (I was getting pretty good at stick-figures, though.)

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Maka." Rye said.

"Maka looks nothing like that." I said.

"It's a chibi version of her." Rye said. "It's supposed to look like that."

A watched Riley finish the drawing, and admitted "Chibi Maka does look really cute."

Riley smiled right before a scalpel went through the paper and pinned it to the back wall.

'Where does he get all those scalpels?' I wondered as Stein walked to the back of the classroom and took the paper off of the wall, putting it on the blackboard. He had shot the scalpel right between chibi-Maka's eyes.

Riley put his head on his arms, his face burning red as the class laughed, said things like 'get your mind off Maka!', and asked him if he would draw a chibi version of someone they knew.

"Someone kill me." Riley moaned.

I patted him on the back. "It's not like they hate the drawing, and Maka seemed to like it." In truth, Maka was blushing a bright pink and probably would've Maka-chopped him had she been sitting beside him, but I wasn't going to tell Riley that. "It's okay." I said, patting him on the back.

Eruka

I was on my broomstick, wondering about Riley. He'd went back to DWMA, according to the information I had. After Medusa was killed and the rumors went around that I was the one who put Riley in the coma after he chopped Medusa to bits, I became an extremely infamous witch. So, obviously, I had no problem finding out about anything I wanted without lifting a finger, and Riley was a very important test-subject. When I kissed him, I didn't do it because he looked good; I did it because I put black-blood into him. And, just like Medusa would have done, I watched what was happening.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short.**

**-MN1**


	24. Chapter 24

I walked down the street, wearing an overcoat and a bowling hat, looking like a man who just got off of work late in Britain. If I were a normal human, though, I would've been in severe danger, an infamous serial killer lurking in the shadows not five feet behind me, the perfect picture of an unfortunate man in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But, I wasn't a normal human. And the wrong place at the wrong time was where I had been striving to be for nearly a month.

"You should've took another street, buddy." The killer said, lunging forward, mouth open.

I dodged the serial killer's attack, sliding across the cobblestones. It was dark, rainy, and the moon was grinding its teeth until it bled.

"Your soul is an afreet egg. I'm here to take it." I said, throwing my jacket and hat off, then drawing Kylie.

"The Riley and his little sister Kylie?" The killer asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know about you." The killer snickered. "I bet you have no idea what Eruka did to you."

"What are you talking about?" Kylie shouted, her reflection showing in the Claymore.

"When she kissed you, guess what she had on her tongue." The killer said, when, suddenly, several tadpole bombs landed around him, and he went up in a giant mushroom cloud. I shielded my face from the blast with my forearms, but Eruka tossed a tadpole bomb in front of me. The bomb exploded and I flew back, slamming into a store's glass window.

I groaned as I crawled out of it. Eruka was flying slightly above the ground, swinging her feet.

"Hey Riley. Long time no see." Eruka said. She was...different, to say the least. She looked older, and seemed much more like Medusa.

"What was he talking about?" I demanded, feeling an unnatural rage bubbling up inside of me.

"Yeah, what _was_ he talking about?" Kylie asked.

"I learned something from Medusa, as unlikely as it sounds." Eruka said, playing with her long hair. She'd stopped wearing that weird hat that I always thought of as like that hat in those Harry Potter books, and that, if I were to put it on my head, it'd say some crap like 'Gryffindor!,' or 'you don't get to go to this school.'

"What did you learn?" I asked.

"The abilities of using black-blood." Eruka said.

"What does that mean? What is black blood?" I asked.

"What Ragnarok is made of, to a degree." Eruka said. "And, when I kissed you when you were in a coma, I had black-blood on my tongue. The black-blood has slowly been working through your system for several months now. Do you feel that anger inside of you? Do you feel the power in that anger?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, and immediately started shaking. Eruka was chanting something, and I felt a burning in my right arm. I dropped Kylie because of the pain.

"What's going on!" Kylie shouted, changing into human form and standing up.

I leaned down, taking a knife out of my boot: the encounter with Medusa taught me that having a spare knife was a good idea. My right arm went numb, so I used my left hand to hold the knife, my right arm dangling uselessly. I ran at Eruka and sliced at her, but she was a better fighter than I thought, jumping off of the broomstick and landing several feet away.

I charged, slicing at her so fast the air whistled as my blade missed. Eruka was able to dodge every single attack I tried, and then was able to kick me in the face, sending me sprawling on the ground. Eruka put her foot on my back to keep me from standing.

"You still think I'm Medusa's lackey, don't you?" Eruka asked.

I growled, reaching for my knife. I almost reached it when her heavy boot smashed my hand. I heard a crack, and screamed in pain, drawing my hand back as soon as Eruka lifted her boot. Kylie charged at Eruka, her arm a blade, but Eruka tossed a bomb at her and she flew back, shouting in pain.

"Kylie!" I shouted, trying to crawl towards her. But, once again, Eruka put her boot on my back, but with more force this time.

Eruka laughed, and began walking towards Kylie, when, out of nowhere, a figure clad in a black coat flew out of the air and sliced at Eruka, cutting her side open.

"Back the hell away." Maka growled, twirling Soul.

Damn my girlfriend was hot when she did that. Suddenly, Stein and Ms. Marie flew out of the darkness, Ms. Marie landing beside me and Stein landing beside Kylie.

Eruka frowned at the increased Shibusen presence. She looked at the afreet egg, and said "That's Riley's. Nobody else touch it." Then, she tossed down a bomb and a giant smoke cloud covered both her and Maka. When the smoke cleared, Eruka was gone and Maka was frowning. When Maka and Soul realized that Eruka had disappeared, Soul transformed back into his human form and ran to Kylie, while Maka ran to me.

"What happened?" Ms. Marie asked, looking at my injuries. "Stein, he has a small cut above his eyebrow, but not much else. Why are you cradling your hand like that?"

"Eruka broke my hand." I said. The way I felt, all of my adrenaline was running through my veins, and I couldn't even feel the broken bones. "This was going to be a routine mission, to get an afreet egg. But then, the killer was gonna say something about something Eruka did to me, and Eruka came out of nowhere and-ow!"

"Sorry." Ms. Marie said. She was looking my hand over, and immediately saw what bones were broken. "Stein, his left hand is broken. Is your right okay?"

"Yeah. That's weird." I said, flexing my hand. "When Eruka was around, my arm stopped working."

"What? Why?" Ms. Marie asked.

"There's black-blood inside of me." I said. "Is Kylie okay?"

"No major wounds." Stein said, helping Kylie over to me. "A few bruises and a cut or two, but nothing like your wounds."

Suddenly, my adrenaline ran out and I fell asleep


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up in a special hospital room, the bright sunlight streaming through the window. I had a white arm cast now, but other than that I was fine.

"I wonder if they always keep a room open for me." I thought aloud, sitting up and feeling the sharp pain of bruises on my back. They'd, thankfully, given me a room with a shower and had Kylie bring me some clothes. The clothes in question were laying in a plastic bag, a small note on it. The note read _'Maka chose the clothes out. Make sure to call us when you wake up. -Kylie P.S. Don't take so long to wake up this time.'_

I chuckled, picking up the bag.

Kylie

I got onto Soul's motorcycle, putting a helmet on my head.

"If Riley ever asks if you were ever asked to ride on my motorcycle and accepted the offer..." Soul began.

"I say no." I smiled, holding him close, wrapping my arms around his muscular stomach.

"Good girl." Soul smiled.

"Why do I have to wear helmet while you don't?" I asked.

"Because my older brother won't track you down if I get hurt." Soul said.

"You have an older bro-" My question was cut off when Soul loudly started the motorcycle and we shot forward. I was surprised at how fast Soul was driving and held him even closer. "Are you sure we should be going this fast?" I asked, but Soul didn't seem to notice. "Soru, slow down!" I shouted, and Soul slowed down.

**A/N: Yeah, everyone calls Soul 'Soru' in their fanfiction, so I jumped on the bandwagon.**

**-MN1**

"I have a pet name now? Sheesh." Soul said, though I could see through his cool-guy act he liked it.

I heard my phone ringing All Time Low's version of Umbrella (Riley showed me how to put songs as ringtones soon after he began walking again.)

_'You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart/Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star/Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars-'_

I picked up the phone quickly.

"Hey Kylie, I woke up. Did you guys sign my cast when I was asleep?" Rye asked.

"You noticed? Do you like the four-leaf clover?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love it. Hey, why is there wind in the background?" Rye asked.

"I'm going through a tunnel." I lied.

"There's a tunnel in Death City? Huh." Rye said. "Did Black Star try to write on my face?"

"Yeah. When he tried, he got Maka-Chopped. It was hilarious." I giggled.

"Wish I could've seen it." Rye said. "Why do I look like I should be in a boy-band? I mean, a wife-beater? Couldn't you have snuck my Ireland Rugby in on the sly?"

"Meh. Didn't wanna." Kylie said.

"Wow. That's the first time I ever hear you say 'wanna' instead of 'want to.'" Rye said.

"I guess I'm picking it up from Soru." I said.

"Yeah. That and riding on a motorcycle." Rye said.

"What? You know?" I asked, face burning red.

"'Course. I've ridden on a motorcycle before."

"When?"

"Not too long ago, actually. Grandpa sent me his Harley when I couldn't walk. Poor guy had no idea I was crippled at the time." Rye said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"How did you hide a motorcycle from me?" I asked.

"You've never been in the parking garage of our apartment building in your life, have you?" Rye asked.

"We have a parking garage?" I asked.

Rye laughed. "I'll show it to ya' when you get home, but I can't drive it. Make sure Sould doesn't wreck. Love ya'."

I hung up the cell-phone knowing more about my brother than I had from talking to him for weeks.

"What'd he say?" Soul asked

"Not to wreck, and that he had a Harley Davidson from Grandpa." I said.

Soul smiled, his sharp teeth showing. "Think he'll race me?"

"I can ask him." I said. Soul parked the motorcycle, standing up. I took the motorcycle helmet off then shook my head.

Soul smiled. "You look hot with your hair all messed up."

I shook my head one more time, for good measure, and took Soul's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

I walked outside of the hotel, and saw Maka waiting for me. She had her hair down, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and smiling.

"Hey Maka." I smiled, walking up to her. I gave her a one-handed hug, and she tried hugging me and bumped into my arm that was in a sling. I gasped, and she frowned.

"Sorry." Maka said.

"It's okay." I said. "How're you doing?"

"Me? You're the one that has a broken bone." Maka said.

I shrugged as much as I could without moving too much. "I'm used to being in a hospital. You're probably not used to picking out my clothes, though."

"Hey, you're the one that bought them." Maka said.

"Not necessarily." I said. "Why do I get hurt so much?"

"You're extremely caring. You can't help but save others." Stein said, walking up to us slowly.

"Were you listening?" I asked.

"Yes." Stein said, pushing his glasses up. He tossed a bottle of pills at me, which I caught with my good hand.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Take one before sleeping. They will slowly rid you of the black-blood. Or, should." Stein said. "I'm not sure."

"Great." I sighed. "Hey Maka, d'ya' want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Why do you ask me to a date each time you leave the hospital?" Maka asked.

"'Cause I figure you're going to go after me. That, and getting injured helps put my priorities in order." I said, which was true. Every time I left the hospital I usually hated that I didn't ask Maka to a date more often, or that I didn't talk to Ma more often. So, after I went on a date with Maka, I called Ma, or whatever else I regretted not doing. But there was a small part of me that said 'what happens when you don't get to make up what you regret? You can't keep getting injured like this.' But I usually forced that voice down.

"And I'm high on your priorities?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Top o' the list." I smiled, and leaned in to kiss Maka. No matter how many times I kissed Maka, or how many times I hugged her, or talked to her, it still blew my mind. I didn't really think about it at the time, but I was in love with Maka. Not 'high-school' love; I was in 'I-want-to-get-married' love. Maka and I were making out when I heard Soul's motorcycle coming down the street. Both Maka and I stopped, to not gross out Kylie, but I still put my head on Maka's, smiling. "So, dinner and a movie, then?"

"Yeah." Maka said, then randomly said "Remember when you talked to papa?"

"Don't remind me." I chuckled.

_A few weeks after I woke up._

I rolled over to Maka's dad, and said "Spirit?"

Spirit looked at me, and immediately knew who I was. "You're the kid who's dating my Maka!"

"Err...yeah." I said.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"If I hurt Maka, I'd want to kill me too."

"If you get her pregnant you'll marry her."

'Hey, I might marry her without getting her pregnant.' The voice in the back of my head that knew I loved Maka thought.

"Okay." I said.

"If you aren't good to her I'll kill you!"

"Why are you shouting death-threats?" I asked.

"I love my Maka." Spirit said.

"I understand." I said. "She's a special girl."

"Yeah. I have to admit, I figured that she'd end up going out with Soul." Spirit said.

"Soul's going out with my little sister." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I acted pretty much the same way you did just now." I said.

"Why? That's how you act if you daughter's going out with somebody, not your sister going out with somebody." Spirit said.

"Truth be told, I act like Kylie's father almost as much as her brother." I admitted.

"Really? You'd better tell me your story." Spirit said.

And for the next hour, I did. And that's how I got a date with Maka without getting killed by her father.

Kylie

I walked over to Rye, hugging him (careful not to bump into his arm.) Soul walked over and high-fived his good hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good." Rye said, imitating a shrug. "A lot better than not being able to move my lower-half. That sucked. 'Course, then I didn't have to go to school, and I got to watch anime all day."

I have to admit, that was fun for me too. Rye bought a whole bunch of anime DVD's, like Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I hardly got any sleep I was so busy watching them.

"You also learned, remember?" Maka said.

"I do." I said. "I ended up being the official Maka-Riley Truth Machine. I got asked so many rumors about you guys...It was really embarrassing."

"I would honestly like to know what rumors they were saying." Rye said, with a devious smile. "I mean, the lower half of my body didn't work."

Maka playfully slapped him, her face red.


	27. Chapter 27

While Rye and Maka were on a date, I decided to just walk around town. Soul was talking about going on a date with me, asking where I would like to go, when he was (literally) dragged off by Black Star, with Tsubaki saying sorry to me as she followed them. Soul, after saying that Black Star was being 'uncool,' promised that he'd go on a date with me, so I didn't feel that bad.

I walked through the twisting alleyways of Death City, listening to my iPod.

_"Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside/We lost track of the time/Dreams aren't what they used to be/Some things sat by so carelessly/Smile like you mean it/Smile like you mean it"_

**A/N: Yes, I'm a fan of the Killers.**

**-MN1**

I stopped walking when I noticed Death The Kid messing around with some crates.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pausing my iPod.

"These boxes were stacked asymmetrically." Kid said. I noticed Liz and Patti, who were sitting on a bench, bored out of their minds.

I sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"Left-right symmetry is true beauty." Kid said. "I don't get why no one understands that!"

I shrugged. "I understand where you're coming from."

"Really?" Kid asked, turning and looking.

"Ye-" I was cut off by Kid rushing forward and putting his hands on my face.

"Your face is perfectly symmetrical! Nothing like Riley's face!" Kid said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh yeah. He's got that scar and a chipped tooth, not to mention the sling." I said.

"He used to be so symmetrical. What happened?" Kid asked.

"Maka pushed him down a flight of stairs."

"Why would she do that! Destroying something so symmetrical is unforgivable!"

"Don't you mean someone? And besides, Riley doesn't seem to mind that he gets injured. He's really easy-going, actually." I said.

"I know, and I don't get it." Kid said. "But you are very symmetrical! Even the small freckles on your nose are completely symmetrical."

"I have freckles on my nose?" I asked, and took out my mirror. Sure enough, I had a few. "Huh. Nobody else mentioned that. Hey, do you want to walk with me?"

"I have to make these boxes symmetrical." Kid said.

I put my iPod in my purse, and gave my purse to Liz. "Will you hold this for a second?"

"Err...sure." Liz said. "You _do_ know Patti and me used to mug people, right?"

I shrugged. "I trust you." I walked over to Kid and picked up a crate. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"That box is almost as big as you and you can lift it?" Kid asked.

"It's not that big! It's only up to my thighs! And besides, my family is naturally strong." I said.

Kid nodded, and I spent fifteen minutes with him, both of us putting crates in a perfectly symmetrical stacked pattern.

"My arms feel like they're on fire." I said, taking my purse from Liz. "Thank you." I turned my iPod on and chose a song (Gamma Ray by Beck. I listen to very large variety of music.)

"Can I walk with you?" Kid asked.

"Sure." I said, taking one ear-bud out of my ear so I could hear what he said. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Kid shook his head. "I can't find one that's symmetrical enough."

I thought about it. "What about Crona?"

"Crona isn't very symmetrical." Kid said.

"Maybe not, but you can make her more symmetrical, and she has a really cute smile." I said.

"She smiles?" Kid asked, smiling to show he was joking. I playfully hit his arm, then went over and playfully hit his other arm at the exact same place.

"Of course she does." I said. "A lot more often now that Medusa's gone." I decided to change the subject. "What's it like being Shinigami-san's son?"

Kid shrugged. "I have nothing else to compare it to. What's it like being Riley's sister?"

"Pretty odd." I admitted, then looked at the time. "Dinner time. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Kid said.

I have to admit, Kid's a better friend than I originally thought he would be.


	28. Chapter 28

'This is crazy.' I thought. The floor was black-and-red squares, and a small demon-thing looking at me. What drew my attention, though, was a Gibson Flying V with a custom color scheme on it (think Zakk Wylde's red-and-black guitar) and a giant Marshal amp right in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked.

"The Little Ogre." The demon-thing said. "I met your friend Soul."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Inside of your head." The demon-thing said. "Whenever you need an extra boost, Riley, just play the guitar. Reggae, Metal, Rock 'n Roll...Whatever you want to play."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" I asked.

"Just one." Demon-thing admitted. "You become more insane."

"Guess I won't be playing this, then." I said. "How do I get out of here?"

"Wake up." Demon-thing said.

I shot up in bed. "What the hell was that about?" I asked, and looked at the clock. It was the afternoon on a Saturday, in July. The special thing about the day was that it was my birthday, and my friends were out and about in Death City, buying presents. But _someone_ had 'locked' my door so I couldn't see them get ready for my birthday.

By 'locked' I mean 'Black Star and Tsubaki are holding me hostage, waiting for me to try and leave my room.'

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked from behind the door. "You shouted in your sleep."

"I'm fine." I said. I'd fallen asleep waiting to be led out of my bedroom in my clothes. "Can I leave now?"

"No!" Black Star shouted.

"Jerk." I said, picking up my guitar. I began tuning it and one of the strings snapped. "I am going to go freakin' insane in here!" I shouted.

Kylie

"How's Riley?" Maka asked Tsubaki, who walked down the stairs.

"Going insane. He picked up his guitar for the first time since his hand was broken and one of the strings snapped." Tsubaki said.

"Do you guys have any more?" Maka asked.

"Yep." I said, walking over and getting a pack. I handed it to Tsubaki, who thanked me.

"When are you guys going to be done?" Tsubaki asked.

"It won't be long." I assured her.

"Do you guys always do this for your birthdays?" Crona asked.

"No. This is special." I said, helping Kid put up a 'Happy Birthday' sign symmetrically.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Rye's gotten hurt a lot this past year." I said. "He deserves a big sixteenth birthday party."

"Even if he doesn't want one?" Liz asked.

"Yep." I smiled. "Are we all ready?"

"Sure." Soul said, walking over to me.

"Yeah." Ms. Marie said, walking over to me with Stein.

One-by-one, everyone called out that they were ready.

"Maka, would you go get Rye?" I asked.

"Sure." Maka said, turning to go up the stairs.

Maka

I walked up the stairs, and saw Black Star and Tsubaki sitting in front of Riley's door. Tsubaki hadn't given Riley his guitar strings. I asked her why she had them.

"Riley's asleep." Tsubaki said.

I nodded. "Everyone's getting in the living room. I'll be there in a second."

"Yahoo." Black Star whispered, not to wake up Riley. I opened Riley's door slowly, and saw him curled up on his bed, asleep. His guitar was on the floor beside his bed, so I closed it and scooted it under his bed.

I sat beside him, looking at his face. Riley had such a peaceful expression on his face I couldn't help but smile.

"Remember when I woke up in the hospital after you hit me on the head that one time?" I asked. "It's weird that I cut _your_ head open." I ran my finger over his scar. "I fell in love with you when I saw you playing guitar."

It was true. I didn't mean 'high-school' love. I meant 'getting-married' love. But I was always too nervous of how Riley would act if I told him.

"I promise, next time you wake up in a hospital I'll be there, okay?" I said, and kissed Riley on the lips. As soon as he did his eyes opened and he took my hand.

"Either I'm free to leave," Riley smiled after we kissed. "Or their letting me have visitors. Either way I'm happy."

"C'mon Riley." I said, standing up. "You're free to leave."

"I told 'em I was the wrong man." Riley said in a James Cagney voice. "Told 'em they couldn't hold me. Nobody can."

I raised my eyebrow.

Riley stood and hugged me. "Nobody but my gal, Maka."

I hugged him around the waist, and he kissed me on the head.

"Let's get this party over with." Riley said, holding my hand and walking down to the living room.


	29. Chapter 29

I walked into the living room, holding Maka's hand. As soon as I saw all of my friends, I couldn't help but let loose a giant, ear-to-ear grin.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted at once. I got gifts from everybody, some of them surprising:

Kid got me a Les Paul with Shinigami-san's mask on it.

Patti gave me Mr. Giraffe Junior.

Liz gave me a revolver (the look on my face was, apparently, priceless. I literally dropped it, then jumped back, expecting to get shot. It wasn't loaded, and I ended up looking like an idiot.)

Tsubaki and, supposedly, Black Star gave me money.

Black Star actually gave me his signature.

Soul and Kylie gave me money.

And Maka didn't have to give me anything, but she insisted on giving me money that I promised (to myself) I would sneak into her purse sometime later, or spend on her, or something like that.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "I have to admit, you're the best friends anyone could-"

The phone rang, and I answered it. I really, really, _really_ wish I just let it ring. But I didn't.

"Is Riley there?" Ms. Marie said.

"Hey Ms. Marie. What's going on?" I asked. She didn't sound like her usual, cheery self. She sounded serious, like someone had just died.

"Eruka wants to meet you, alone, on the bridge Maka fought Free on." Ms. Marie said.

"Where?" I asked. "Who's Free?"

"You don't know about what happened before you got here?" Ms. Marie asked, then said "It doesn't matter right now. The bridge is London."

"So, she wants to meet me alone? Screw that. I want my friends to have my back. We just need to make sure their not seen." I said. "Where should I go?"

"Come to Stein's house. We'll provide transportation, and help." Ms. Marie said.

"Alright. I'll tell my friends the plan and see who's coming, then I'll rush over. Bye." I hung the phone up. "Guys, you are not going to believe what Ms. Marie just told me."

_London, England, on a freezing cold bridge._

I listened to my iPod, waiting for Eruka to come to the bridge. We'd see what she wanted, then my friends would run out of their hiding places and capture her. Easy, right?

_ 'Will we make a mark this time?/Will we always say we tried?/Standing on the rooftops/Everybody scream your heart out./Standing on the rooftops/Everybody scream your heart out.'_

Maka hadn't been happy when I told her about Eruka kissing me, but she understood that I couldn't stop her, and was happy that I told her.

Eruka landed, her heavy boots crunching in the snow. I quickly put up my iPod and looked at her.

"You don't look very good in a parka." Eruka said.

"The Irish don't like the cold." I said, my gloved hands in my pockets. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you." Eruka said.

"No more half-truths. No more lies. What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to see how well my experiment works." Eruka said. "Get your Weapon and attack me."

"I'm here alone, like you said." I said.

"The DWMA wouldn't allow you to come here alone." Eruka said. Reluctantly, I said "Kylie, c'mere."

Kylie walked out from inside of a closed store in her parka. She took my hand and transformed into her weapon form.

"Attack." Eruka said. I lifted Kylie and rushed at her. Eruka tossed a bomb at me, but I quickly hit it away before spinning and slicing her stomach. I barely hit her when she jumped and kicked me in the face, giving me an instant nose-bleed.

"She couldn't just let you come here for a fight. Something's up, Rye." Kylie said as I charged at Eruka.

Kylie was, of course, right. Eruka shouted "Black-blood, activate!" and I felt overwhelming pain. I dropped Kylie and shouted, randomly swinging my arms around, blinded by the pain. Someone shouted something, but I couldn't hear them over the pain.

Then, a voice cut through the pain. Eruka said "I can take the pain away. Just follow my voice." It sounded like the voice of a savior, a voice I could fall in love with.

'No!' I thought (or said. I couldn't tell.) 'I love Maka!'

'But it will take away the pain.' I argued.

'I'd rather die than betray the DWMA!' I yelled to myself. I felt me hit something in my blind rage, and I instinctively knew that I hurt someone.

'Would you? Really?' I asked.

'Choose your direction now, and deal with it.' I thought. 'Go towards Eruka, stop the pain and gain control of yourself before you hurt yourself, or...you know the other option.'

I chose in an instant.


	30. Chapter 30

Maka

Riley sliced at Eruka when, suddenly, he dropped Kylie and started thrashing and screaming, tears running out of his eyes. I immediately ran towards him.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul asked, though I had a feeling he knew what was happening.

"Eruka didn't just give him normal black-blood. Something's wrong with him." I said.

Kylie transformed back into her human form and ran backwards, while Eruka said "I can take the pain away. Just follow my voice."

For a single millisecond, Riley took a step towards her, stopping his screaming. Then, he pulled his fist back, made his hand into a fist, and socked himself in the face, knocking him backwards two feet. Riley began screaming again, beating the crap out of himself until he bumped up against the railing. Time began to slow down as I ran forward, hand outstretched. I saw a car driving over the bridge, imagining how Riley felt as he escaped the car and his father killed himself. Then, I saw Riley push himself over the edge of the bridge and heard the water splash as he hit the water.

I immediately began crying, looking over the railing. "Riley!" I shouted.

"Well, that experiment took an interesting turn." Eruka said.

I turned and growled. "You'll pay for hurting my boyfriend...**bitch.**"

Soul's mouth hung open, then he closed it and smiled. "Kid, get Riley out of the water. Maka and I will fight Eruka. Kylie, get somewhere safe."

As soon as Soul finished giving orders, I shot forward and sliced at Eruka.

Riley

The pain was gone. The freezing cold water chilled me to the bone and took away my breath, but I hadn't attacked Maka like I did in that nightmare. Maybe I would die. Maybe, if I survived I'd lose a finger because of the cold. But Maka was alright, and that's all I cared about.

Heh. Maybe this was how Romeo felt. Tragic romance. I felt someone grab my jacket and pull me out of the water, and I snapped to my senses and began shivering.

"What were you thinking?" Kid asked, dropping me on the bridge. Not ten feet away Maka and Eruka were having a vicious fight.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone." I said. "Where's my sister? Where's Kylie? Who did I punch?"

"I'm right here." Kylie said. "And you punched yourself, you goof."

I smiled. It was good to hear her call me a goof again. "My eye freakin' hurts." I noticed.

"You gave yourself a black eye. Who did you think you hit?" Kylie asked.

"Someone else. And, if I didn't stop, I would've hurt someone even worse." I said, standing up. "C'mon, let's stop Eruka and go home."

"Are you strong enough to fight?" Kylie asked.

"I'm Irish. We deal with pain." I smiled.

"I'm Italian. We use common sense." Kylie sighed, and transformed into a weapon. As soon as I grabbed her handle I saw that demon-thing.

"Do you want to be stronger?" Demon-thing asked.

"Nah." I said. "I'll use it as a last-resort." I wish I just would've said 'I'll never use it and that's that,' but it came in handy later. "C'mon, Kylie. Soul Resonance."

"Alright." Kylie said, and our soul wavelengths connected. Kylie grew into a giant, glowing green sword, and I yelled "Maka! Out of the way!"

Maka jumped to the side, and I let our Sibling Resonance chop a surprised Eruka in half.

Eruka coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "I..." She gasped. "Didn't expect that."

And, just like that, Eruka was dead. Of course, that didn't solve all of our problems. For instance, I was in wet clothes in the snow. Or that I still had black-blood and, by extension, a demon-thing inside of me. But I still basked in the glory for a few seconds, before I began shivering and dropped Kylie.

"S-Sorry." I said, my teeth chattering.

"It's okay." Kylie said as Ms. Marie rushed over to me and put warm covers around me.

"Let's get out of here." Ms. Marie said.

"Sounds good to me." Black Star said.

"W-Where were y-you?" I asked.

"I transcend gods. I don't kill two-bit witches." Black Star said.

"I h-hate y-you s-soooo much right n-now." I chattered.


	31. Chapter 31

For once, I woke up in a hospital bed because I was sleepy, not because I passed out. I woke up but kept my eyes closed sorting out what I was going to do. 1. Ride with Kylie on my Harley Davidson. 2. Give Maka a giant kiss. 3. Call Ma. 4. Apologize for not inviting Ma to my birthday party that I didn't want to have.

I felt someone move on my bed, and I opened my eyes. And there, right in front of me, was Maka, her hair in ponytails and her big olive eyes looking directly at me.

"Hey." Maka smiled.

"Hey." I smiled. "I got to keep all ten digits."

"I noticed." Maka said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. But, Maka lingered for a moment and asked "Why did you jump off a bridge?"

"I was afraid of hurting someone." I said.

"Why do keep worrying me?" Maka asked, tears in her olive eyes. Tears in her olive eyes were the last things I wanted to see right now.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You keep e-ending up in h-hospitals, and I-I keep worrying about you." Maka sobbed. I never saw her cry like this.

"I'm okay. I'll always be okay." I said.

"You can't promise that." Maka said. "Stop hurting yourself for others."

"Maka, I-"

"Please, Riley, just promise me that you won't sacrifice yourself for others." Maka said.

"I promise." I said, and Maka lunged forward, giving me a giant hug, crying. I hugged back, just feeling her against me.

After a few minutes, Maka let go of me. "Riley, you should get ready." Maka said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We're meeting Shinigami-san soon." Maka said.

"Why?" I asked.

" Kylie's being made a Death Scythe." Maka said, smiling.

"Huh? Kylie and I have, like, one afreet egg and one witch soul." I said.

"Two, actually. Shinigami-san says that after you've given so much for the DWMA you deserve to be recognized." Maka said, laughing she was so happy.

"Before we go," I said, "you need to tell me your story. I told you mine."

Maka nodded. "It all started when we fought Jack the Ripper..."

_Later, in the Death Room_

"Heya! Hiya! Heya!" Shinigami-san said, turning to look at Kylie and I. All of our friends and some of our family (Ma and Grandpa Murphy, who, as it turns out, was the Death Scythe of Ireland) were standing behind us. Kylie was wearing a black dress while I was wearing a suit and tie (Ma wouldn't let me leave in my Ireland Rugby, which angered Grandpa Murphy. So we compromised and I wore a four-leaf clover tie. Kylie actually wanted to wear her dress.)

"Hello, Shinigami-san." Kylie said.

"Hey, Shinigami-san." I said.

"Feeling better, Riley?" Shinigami-san asked.

"Yeah. I feel great." I said.

"Good to hear. So, Kylie's gonna be a Death Scythe, right?" Shinigami-san asked.

"If you want me to be." Kylie said.

"And you're going to be her Meister?" Shinigami-san said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Alright then. Congratulations!" Shinigami-san flashed a peace-sign.

'That was quick.' I thought.

"If you want, Riley, I could get Stein to give you some wavelength lessons." Shinigami-san said. "It'd be better than carrying around a butcher-knife."

"I would like that, Shinigami-san." I said.

"I would gladly teach him." Stein said, walking in with Ms. Marie. Stein put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Dr. Stein." I said.

Stein looked surprised. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You taught me, patched me up several times, and helped me out after the Medusa-fight." I said. "I'd have died without you." I turned to the small crowd of my friends and family. "Thanks to all you guys!" I smiled. Kylie took a modest bow. I walked over to Maka and held her hand. "I got a hot girlfriend that beat the crap out of the Kishin, I'm Kylie's Meister, and I can still walk. How could this get any better."

"I'm gonna be stayin' with ya' fer a bit, Riley-boy." Grandpa Murphy said in a very, very old-timey Irish accent. He had dark, leathery skin, emerald eyes, and long, grey, blown-back hair, and a scraggly grey beard.

"That's great!" I smiled, shaking my Grandpa's hand.

"Eh...Riley, did you catch a word of that?" Maka asked. Judged on everyone's face in the room, I was the only one who understood my Grandpa.

"He said he's staying for a bit." I said.

"Oh." Everyone, even Shinigami-san, said.

"That's cool." Kylie said.

"Yer such a cute teensy weensy thing, ain't cha'?" Grandpa Murphy said, smiling. "Wish I could see ya' mer often, but my job's lot harder than people think."

"Eh...sure, Grandpa." Kylie said.

'Oy.' I thought. 'This might get a bit complicated.'


	32. Chapter 32

A pale, bone-thin man was sitting on the ground, wearing a motley assortment of ragged clothing. A man wearing a suit that just got off of work walked over to him, offering money.

"God bless you." The thin man said, knocking his black cane over. The man in the suit picked up the cane and suddenly felt a surge of pain.

"You are Abel." A voice inside of the man's head said. "I control you. I am Cain."

"I am Abel." The man said as the bone-thin man fell over, dead. "You control me. You are Cain." The new Abel's face grew paler as Cain absorbed his soul, the process beginning again.

And a new terror upon the world was reborn.


	33. Chapter 33

It'd been a full year since we last left off. I was eighteen, while Kylie was fourteen. Grandpa Murphy had gone after two months, and ad given me a talk I should have had with my father.

_At the airport_

I stood with Grandpa Murphy in front of the gate to the plane that would take him back to Ireland. He had held off his Death Scythe responsibilities for far too long, and had to go.

"Riley," Grandpa Murphy said. "Y'know that wee lass Maka? Yer girlfriend?"

"Aye." I said. I had picked up the habit of saying 'aye' instead of 'yes' from Grandpa.

"I'm hearin' weddin' bells in yer future. Don't let 'er go." Grandpa Murphy said.

"Grandpa, isn't eighteen a bit young?" I asked.

"Me and yer grandmodder-god rest 'er soul-got married not a day 'fore seventeen." Grandpa Murphy said. "I c'n tell ye love er, Riley."

"What if we get married and I end up like Dad?" I asked.

"Yer father only failed as a parent 'cause he broke 'is promises. Keep yer promises, like a honorable Irishman. Served me right ev'ry day o' my eighty years."

"What if I made a promise to never hurt myself for someone else?" I asked.

"Ye' should never make that promise." Grandpa Murphy said. "But bein' ye' made that promise, make 'nother one fer yerself. Promise yerself to come back 'nstead. 'Ere." Grandpa Murphy took out a gold locket and a pocket knife. "Carve yer first 'nitial inta here, 's a promise ta' come back."

I carved an R, then noticed the M.

"You carved your own initial, too?" I asked.

"No. It's Maka's." Grandpa Murphy said, and took out a smaller box. "'Ere's two rings. Yer grandmodder's and mine. Ye' should use 'em, bein' that ya' are gonna marry Maka in da' future. I c'n tell. It's was harder 'n hell ta' buy two gold rings when I was broken, but I did it. Bye, Riley. I love ya', and yer sister, and my daughter, yer mother. Give 'em my best."

Those were the last words Grandpa Murphy said as a Death Scythe, because, as soon as he landed on the Emerald Isle, he resigned. I still visited Grandpa every one-and-a-while, and I still wore the golden locket he gave me.

_Present day_

I walked down the street, wearing a red duster and a red fedora with a big, floppy brim. The afreet behind us began to slither towards us, and, just as it shot forward I jumped, drawing Kylie. Kylie's weapon form changed when she became a Death Scythe, becoming shinier, with a golden hilt.

"You'd think they'd stop attacking people who were all alone in a dark alley." I said, slicing the end of the afreet's tail off. "I mean, this is the only tactic we use." I rolled to the left as the snake tried to take my arm off, and I brought the sword down on its neck, decapitating it. Kylie transformed back to her human form and grabbed the afreet egg.

Kylie ate the soul, licking her lips. "Guess they figure it's not us. Has there been a replacement for Gramps yet?"

"No. If you were my age we could be the Death Scythe of Ireland." I said.

"I'd rather stay with Soul." Kylie shrugged.

"Yeah. I'd rather be with Maka than Ireland, as hypocritical as that sounds." I looked at my duster. "Crap! He destroyed my jacket! I love this one!"

"That's because it makes you look like Alucard." Kylie said.

"Hey, Hellsing is an amazing anime." I said.

"Never said it wasn't." Kylie said. It still amazes me that we like so many of the same things. "What time is it?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be back in America in time for you to see Soul shirtless at the beach party."

Kylie blushed. "Hey, you're only going to see Maka in a bikini!"

"Never said I wasn't." I chuckled, and Kylie playfully slapped me.

"Do you still have black-blood inside of you?" Kylie asked as we began walking towards my car (Grandpa Murphy had surprisingly large amounts of cash, and he brought me a brand-new red-and-white Mini-Cooper for my eighteenth birthday as consolation when Ma said I couldn't get a four-leaf clover tattoo like I wanted.)

"Yeah. The pills only hold back the black-blood, not get rid of it." I said. "It's like bein' Iron Man or something."

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Oh. Right. You don't read comics." I said, opening the door for Kylie. She got into the backseat and I started the car, driving towards home. Five minutes later, Kylie was asleep and an hour later I carried her to her bedroom at our apartment.


	34. Chapter 34

I was swimming in the ocean, watching the bubbles coming out of my mouth. The bus ride had been terrible: I sat beside Kid, who went on about how 'wonderful' Crona was, and how she was his 'other half' and that she 'made him symmetrical.' Kid even gave Crona one of his skull rings. I couldn't fall asleep fast enough. I noticed Maka swimming towards me and came up for air.

"How did you manage to stay underwater in waist-deep water?" Maka asked.

"Irish sink." I said.

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Black Star asked.

"I will drown you!" I shouted.

Ms. Marie blew her whistle. "No drowning."

"How about stabbing?" I asked.

"No." Stein said.

"Aye. I got ya'." I said. "How 'bout kissing?"

"Riley!" Maka playfully slapped me, red-faced, as Black Star laughed.

Kylie

I sat on the beach under an umbrella when, suddenly, I was covered in sunlight.

"Hey!" I said.

"C'mon. Swim." Soul urged me.

"I sunburn easy. And besides, the water's probably cold." I said.

"If the water was cold do you really think Riley, who got hypothermia from cold water, would be in it?" Soul asked.

"Guess not." I said. "But I can't swim."

"You're Italian. You guys made Venice. How can you not swim?"

"Soru, I'm not Rye. I don't declare my ancestry like he does. And besides, I'm half Irish. I sink." I explained.

"And I thought I had a sexy Italian girl." Soul smiled.

"You got a sexy half-Irish, half-Italian girl."

"Back to the real world, kids!" Ms. Marie shouted.

A pale figure with dark blue eyes, black hair, and a giant black scythe stood in front of us. Every Weapon was held by their Meister but Soul and I.

I jumped, changed into my Claymore form, and was caught by Rye. Soul did the same, and was caught by Maka.

Riley

"Who are you?" Stein asked, holding Ms. Marie's weapon form. It probably looked comical: a whole bunch of teenagers and two adults wearing beach clothes while a man in a black suit with no tie stood in front of us. But, if you were one of those teenagers, it was anything _but_ comical.

"Abel. My Weapon and Master is Cain." The skeleton of a man said. His voice was hollow, though, and suddenly I saw his soul. Or, rather, what was left of it.

"What happened to you? Your soul is all...dried up." I said.

"You can see soul wavelength?" Stein asked.

"I just saw his . Something isn't-" We all jumped away as Abel attacked us, causing sand to go everywhere.

"You all have so much power." Abel said, his hollow voice causing me to shiver. He flexed his bony fingers and looked at me. "You." Abel rasped. "Black-blood. No...Better than black-blood. Experimental black-blood. So much energy."

Abel lunged at me, but I turned quickly, avoiding the blow, and sliced his side open. Black powder came out, and he looked at me.

"What the-?" I asked.

"This body is dying. Not enough energy. But you? Energy. Enough to keep me going for so long. All because of the pain you have experienced." Abel lunged forward again, and I tried bringing Kylie down on his head, but he caught her between his skeleton hands. Abel opened his mouth and drew in blue energy from Kylie. Kylie screamed, and, out of nowhere, Soul tackled Abel, his arm a scythe blade.

"Get off of her you freak!" Soul shouted. The scythe turned into dust and Abel grabbed a handful of it, throwing the dust in Soul's face. "That was so-" Soul stopped suddenly as Abel went limp.

"I am Abel." Soul said, voice hollow. His hair changed color so that it was black, and his eyes changed to a dark blue color. "You are Cain. You are my Master."

The scythe materialized in Soul's hand, and a demonic eye was in the reflection of the scythe.

"Oh piss." I muttered.


	35. Chapter 35

"Soul!" I shouted, trying to get to my boyfriend.

"Kylie, no!" Rye said, grabbing me. Though it was obvious I didn't stand a chance against this..._thing_, I didn't care. In a blind rage I changed my arm to a blade and tried cutting Rye until he realized I wasn't going to be held back, but he just held on longer. Soul...Abel began walking off while everyone stood watching, not attacking. Eventually, I stopped struggling against Rye, and he brought me into a hug. I cried on his chest, insulting him with every swear word I knew. Rye just held me, not saying a thing, his arms bleeding in numerous places.

_The next day_

Riley

I looked at all of the bandages on my arms and sighed. I was so used to protecting people and succeeding that someone trying to save me and ending up possessed by some messed-up Weapon emotionally destroyed me.

The phone rang, and it took me a long time to notice it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Riley." Soul's hollow voice said.

"Where the he-"

"Don't act so uncool, Riley. I want to make a deal." Abel said.

"What deal?" I asked.

"You have more energy than this 'Soul' kid does. He's already lost several pounds." Abel said. "I want you as a host."

"Not unless Soul goes free, back to the DWMA." I said.

"Of course. I'll let you drive Soul back to Death City and then I'll possess you. Don't worry. It's not painful. I show images of your perfect world. For instance, Soul's perfect world is with Kylie. It's a serene day-" I cut Abel off.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Do you remember the bridge you killed Eruka on?" Abel asked.

"Yes."

"I'm here right now." Abel said. "Come soon."

And, just like that, I was breaking a promise to Maka. I was sacrificing myself to save someone else. But I was going to come back from this. Or, at least, bring Abel down with me. I walked into Kylie's room, where she was sleeping. I wrote a quick note that said only a few words: 'Tell Maka I'm sorry. Call Grandpa Murphy.' And I set out to London, nothing but the clothes on my back and a sorry excuse for a plan.

_Hours later_

Abel stood on the bridge, wearing a suit like he was when I first saw him.

"You should wear a bigger coat. Soul'll get cold." I said.

"Soul can't get hypothermia when I'm in his body. It's not unlike stasis." Abel said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aye. Would I be here if I wasn't certain?" I asked.

Abel chuckled darkly. "You wouldn't be here if you _were_ certain."

"Does it matter? You get what you want, Kylie gets Soul back. Win-win." I said.

"There are more than two sides to this." Abel said, taking a step towards me, snow crunching underfoot. "You'll lose. Maka will lose. Your Mother will lose."

"How do you know about them?" I asked.

"I know everything Soul knows." Abel said. "Are you ready for the change?"

"Not until Soul is back in Death City." I said. "That was the deal."

"Yeah. It was and is." Abel said. The scythe-Cain-materialized and fell into the snow, and Soul changed back into the normal, though he wasn't conscious. I caught him before he fell and picked up Cain, feeling the evil emanating from the Weapon as I walked to the car.

_Outside of the house._

I'd laid Soul beside Kylie in bed, then left. I was standing outside, waiting for Cain to take me over. The sun was rising in the sky.

'Maybe it's the last sunset I'll ever see,' I thought. I felt a small pain in the back of my head and knew I was losing control.

"You're taking your sweet time, aren't you?" I asked.

'No need to rush.' Cain said inside of my head.

My fingers went numb as Kylie and Soul walked out of the door, looking a bit freaked out.

"Rye..." Kylie said as my eyes changed blue and my hair changed black.

"Goodbye." I said, my skin turning cold and pale. In my last moments, I regretted not being able to see Kylie grow up. I regretted not having children. I regretted not trying to marry Maka, even if we were young. I regretted not spending more time with my Ma. But regrets are nothing when you lose everything.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up and saw Soul lying beside of me. Just as I was realizing that Soul actually was here, in my bed, Soul opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Soul asked, dazed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked. "And why are you covered in water? And wearing a suit?"

"I don't know." Soul said, and picked up a piece of paper that was on the ground. "Tell Maka I'm sorry. Get Grandpa Murphy.'" Soul read.

"That's Riley's writing." I said, then the penny dropped. I ran to the front door, with Soul barely keeping up, as if his body wasn't back to normal. "Riley..." I said, my words getting caught in my throat. Riley's eyes began changing from emerald to blue, and his hair changed black.

"Goodbye." Riley said, his voice turning hollow and his skin turning cold and pale.

"No!" I shouted, but Riley was gone. Now there was only Cain.

"You are Abel. I am Cain, your master." Cain said, materializing as a black cane with a silver tip and a silver handle.

"I am Abel. You are Cain, my master." Riley-no, Abel-said.

"Give Riley back!" I said.

"Riley gave himself up for your boyfriend." Abel said. "He made me agree that I wouldn't attack you, though."

I charged, my hand becoming a blade. I stabbed at Abel, but Abel had the strength Riley did and none of the compassion: if Cain hadn't agreed to not hurt me, I would've been killed. But Cain was a man of his word, ironically, and only deflected my attack, knocking me back into Soul's arms.

"Hm." Abel said, and took something from his neck and something from his pocket: a gold locket and a ring box. "Riley is urging me to give you these. For Maka. No one has ever talked to me when I controlled them. Riley truly is an amazing host."

"He was more than a host. He was my brother!" I said.

"He still is." Abel said. "Right now he misses you. But, he would give his life to save his friends. Never knowing when to let go...Fool." And just like that, Abel began to walk away.

"Soul, we can stop him!" I said.

"Not without hurting Riley. And Riley let that sorry excuse for a Weapon take control of him to save me. Attacking Cain and Abel would definitely be uncool, not to mention dangerous. We'll get help." Soul said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Everybody." Soul said.

Grandpa Murphy

I was sittin' on me porch, lookin' over the Emerald Isle when me phone rang.

"It's Murphy O'Connell. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kylie. We need your help." Kylie said.

"Ah, me little lass. 'Ow are ye' doin'?" I asked.

"Riley's been possessed by Cain." Kylie said, prob'ly not understandin' a word I said.

"Cain? Thought I killed tha' bastard 'round ninety-one." I said, putting my pipe out and getting my suitcases packed. "I'm gonna be over tha' pond soon, Kylie. Riley's gonna be alright, ye' hear me?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Kylie said, understanding me for once.

"Good lass." I said.

Riley

What is the best way to die?

Going down for someone else.

The way you're dying is putting your friends in danger.

I know.

Then why did you do it?

I couldn't just stand by and let Kylie cry in her room, missing Soul.

What about Maka? You don't think she is going to cry in her room, missing you?

I know. It'll hurt her, but it'll killing me.

What makes you think Abel won't kill her?

Abel's not in control. Abel is just what Cain names his newest victim he leeches off of. It's all a biblical reference, anyway.

What makes you think _Cain_ won't kill her?

I have some control. Not much, but enough.

Enough for what?

Keeping Maka alive. I don't know when, or how, but I'll stop Cain. Forever.

Won't that stop you?

It doesn't matter. I lived for others. I'll die for them.

You sounded like Sid for a second.

You're an idiot.

I am you! You're just thinking through what you just did before Cain starts showing you visions.

...True.


	37. Chapter 37

Maka

Kid was sitting with Crona and his Weapons, Liz and Patti. Black Star was standing, arms crossed, while Tsubaki sat beside him. Soul, my Weapon, stood to the right of me while Kylie stood to my left. In front of us, Stein, Ms. Marie (though rumors were going around that Stein was going to marry her), and Murphy stood, talking about what to do. After nearly half-an-hour of talking, they finally turned to us.

"The DWMA has decided not to help Riley." Stein said.

Everyone shouted, protesting against DWMA's decision. Riley had, in one way or another, helped everyone.

"But!" Murphy shouted. "We ain't DWMA no more. Ye' see, ta' help Riley-boy, we gotta stop workin' fer DWMA. It's gonna be risky, aye. But if I have ta' die fer Riley, I'm gonna die a proud Irishman."

"Like Murphy said," Stein said, since there was a history of people not able to understand Murphy, "if you are going on this mission, you will be temporarily removed from the DWMA. We won't have Shinigami-san's backing, an no one else but the people in this room are going to fight Cain. It's going to be dangerous, but if you came here, you probably don't care."

"If yer not gonna fight fer Riley to tha' death, leave now." Murphy said.

Not a single person left the room.

Riley

I woke up next to Maka, her back turned in bed. I smiled as I moved closer, and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned, her eyes open, and instead of her beautiful olive eyes I saw dark blue eyes.

"Get away!" I shouted, jumping up. I was fully clothed in a suit, and instead of a peaceful Irish home Cain was sitting in front of me in a black suit, black shirt, black pants, and a blue tie. He had a thin, starved, clean-shaven face with dark blue eyes that had seen more deaths than the most experienced soldier.

"What's wrong? Marrying Maka is what you dream of, isn't it?" Cain asked.

"I don't want any of your sickening dreams." I growled.

"What do you want, then?" Cain asked, standing up.

"I want to see what you're really doing. I don't want some false life forced into my head!" I shouted.

"You should learn, boy, that looking too hard will only reveal what you won't like to see." Cain said, snapping his fingers. A giant square opened in the infinite darkness, and what I saw took a few moments to comprehend.

Then the penny dropped.

Maka was pinned to a wall by a pale hand on her throat. Her olive eyes were almost completely closed, but were clinging to life. Maka's left cheek was swollen, and blood was dried on her right cheek.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

Cain began laughing. "They attacked first. And, technically, it's your fault. I never could've taken on Kid, Black Star and Kylie on at the same time in Soul's body."

"Stop talkin' ta my boy like that." Someone said.

"Who are-! NO!" Cain shouted. An old man with greying hair, green eyes and a goatee walked to me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yer Grandpa. I fought Cain 'fore." Murphy said. "Stand still. Exorcisin' ya's gonna hurt."

I gritted my teeth. "I know. But I'm Irish. I'll deal with it."

"Good lad." Murphy said, drawing his fist back and punching me with his wavelength.

Kylie

It'd taken us a month, but we'd finally tracked down Abel. We were all waiting on the London bridge, tense as could be. All of us made a deal that, if we lost a fight with him, Abel would absorb our energy.

"It's going to be okay." I said aloud.

"I know." Maka said. "We'll pull through."

We heard an odd clicking noise from the distance. It was exactly like Riley's slightly limping way of walking.

"Hell, the gang's all here." Abel smiled. He looked so much like Riley...but he looked so _unlike_ him, too.

"Are you ready to fight?" Maka asked, all business. Her fists were clinched, literally shaking with rage. In that moment, I realized that Maka and Riley were absolutely insane for each other. And that it was so obvious nobody really saw it.

A scythe materialized, and Abel grabbed it.

"Are you ready to meet Riley's no-good father in hell?" Abel asked.

Maka shot forward, screaming.


	38. Chapter 38

Maka

Abel moved faster than possible. He knocked Soul out quickly with the bottom of his scythe, then mercilessly kicked Crona in the back of the head. Then, Abel spun around and touched Kylie lightly with an open hand.

"Wha-" Kylie began when electricity flew through Abel's hand, electrocuting Kylie until she passed out.

"Now," Abel said, "it's your turn."

I gritted my teeth. Murphy told us that we'd be knocked out by Abel, and that I'd probably get the worst, just for Abel to show it to Riley to drive him insane.

Riley

I flew out of Cain like when Ichigo turns into a Soul Reaper.

...I watch too much anime.

"Old bastard!" Cain shouted, hitting Grandpa Murphy. But Grandpa was too fast, and caught Cain's hand and threw him across the bridge.

"C'mon lass, we need ya'." Grandpa Murphy said.

"I'm good." Maka said. All over the bridge our friends were standing up, hurt but ready to continue fighting.

"I love you guys." I smiled, but frowned when I saw that Demon-thing in that weird room, offering me the Flying V. But I hatched a crappy plan that I'd probably regret later. "Kylie, protect my body. I'm gonna use this black-blood." I said, and grabbed the Flying V. As I guessed, I passed out immediately, but Kylie dragged me off the bridge. She didn't have to protect me on her own, though: Stein and Ms. Marie ran from where they had been waiting and surrounded me, wondering what was going on.

In my head, I was tuning the guitar.

"It's perfectly tuned." Demon-thing said.

"I can see that." I said. "Right. What to play, what to play."

"Freebird!" Demon-thing shouted.

"I hate you." I said, and began playing as hard and as fast as I could.

Maka

Though we had no idea where it was coming from, the music we heard made it a million times easier to link our soul wavelengths.

"What's going on?" Kid asked.

"Soul's using black-blood." Soul said. "I can tell."

"Tell him to play faster. This guy's holding me back from surpassing god." Black Star said.

I attacked first, spinning and hoping to take Cain's legs off, but he jumped and kicked me in the face. But it was nothing like his attacks before. He was weak, and no longer had a Weapon of his own.

Kid shot Cain several times, but Cain dodged several of them, though a bullet went through his shoulder, and another hit his leg. Cain took a few more hits before he sliced Kid's chests a bit, then kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying back. Crona tried chopping Cain's head off, but he shot back and hit her in the face, sending her flying on top of Kid.

Black Star used speed star, and quickly stabbed Cain in the back, but Cain whirled around, flinging a punch at Black Star's middle, but he missed.

"Play faster, Irish!" Black Star shouted.

"For the love of...I'm playing so fast my fingers are bleeding!" Riley said inside of our heads.

"Play faster or you'll never surpass G-" Black Star was unable to keep talking because Cain gave him a nasty uppercut, then stabbed him in the chest. Black Star kept back most of the blade with his hands, but was still too injured to keep fighting.

Suddenly, Riley's intense guitar-playing was replaced by static.

Riley

I was shredding as fast as I could, blood running down the guitar strings and sweat running down my face. I felt the Demon-thing's hands grab my shoulders and begin absorbing me when I quickly turned around and smashed the Flying V over his head. The Demon-thing fell to the floor, surprised, and I grabbed his shoulders and shoved his head through the amplifier.

"Our deal..." The Demon-thing said weakly.

"You don't make the deals." I said.

"Yes, I do. You used _my_ power." Demon-thing said, pulling his head out of the amplifier.

"You think you're the leader, don't you?" I asked.

Demon-thing looked angrily at me.

"_You_ are part of _me_. Not the other way around." I said, walking out of the room. I opened the door and, right before walking into the darkness, I said "Get it right." Then, I slammed the door and returned to the bridge in London. Everyone was unconscious but Maka and Kylie (again.)

"C'mon, Rye!" Kylie said. "Maka needs help."

"Alright," I said, shaking my head clear. I stood, flexing my legs and bleeding fingers, and held Kylie's hand. She transformed into her Weapon form and I ran, tackling Cain. Almost immediately, he put those clammy hands on the sides of my head.

"You should've fought that through." Cain said.


	39. Chapter 39

"I did." I said as Maka chopped Cain's hands off. Cain jumped back, stumps where his arms used to be. Cain wasn't bleeding, but powder was coming out of his hands.

"Oh my." Cain said.

"So, Soul, did that Demon-thing try absorbing you, too?" I asked.

"Yeah. What was that static?" Soul asked.

"Smashed the guitar over his head and pushed his head through an amp." I said. "It was really badass."

"Guys!" Kylie said. "We have an enemy to fight."

"Hey, Soul and I are talking. We got a lot in common. Both of us have been possessed by Cain, both of us have black-blood and we both told the Demon-thing to piss off." I said. "It's very bromantical."

"Okay, eww." Kylie said. "How are we going to fight this guy?"

"He's got no bloody arms. How about we take the Monty Python route and chop his legs off?" I said.

"How about Soul Resonance?" Maka said.

"Alright then. Overkill. Why not?" I shrugged. I let my Wavelength attach to Maka's, then Kylie's, then Soul's and I felt a burst of energy.

"Soul Resonance!" We all shouted, then charged. I lunged forward, trying to stab Cain, but he jumped and hit me in the face with his knee, sending me flying back.

"How can this guy be so good?" I asked.

"He's been absorbing people for who-knows-how-long." Maka said. "If he gets their knowledge, and they could all fight well, then he'd be able to fight like this."

I sighed. "Use the Witch Hunter. Kylie and I will use Sibling Resonance and attack him. One of us has to hit him."

"Alright," Maka smiled her adorable determined smile, letting loose all of the energy she had left. I used the rest of my energy, too, and Kylie transformed into a giant green version of her normal Claymore version.

"Now!" I shouted, and both of us let loose our attacks. Cain tried to dodge, but couldn't in time, and was absolutely decimated by our attack. I collapsed, holding myself up with Kylie.

Maka walked over to me, Soul standing beside her. "C'mon Riley." Maka said, extending her hand. I took it, letting go of Kylie's handle. Kylie transformed back into her human form and stood, walking hand-in-hand with Kylie.

Maka leaned on me, her head on my shoulder. We'd nearly destroyed the bridge, and dust was keeping the adults from seeing us.

"I'm sorry." I said to Maka.

"For what?" Maka asked.

"I promised to not sacrifice myself. But I couldn't just let my little sister stay like that when I could change it." I said.

"It's okay." Maka said. "Let's get the adults to help us get the others to a hospital."

I sighed sadly. "Can't believe all my friends got hurt because of me."

"Hey, we all could've just let you be absorbed by Cain. But we _wanted_ to help you." Maka said, nudging me.

"Riley," Soul said. I looked at him, and he tossed me a little black box. I instantly knew what it was.

"Go on." Soul said.

"Err...We're a bit young, don'cha think?" I asked.

"She's not going to say no. At worst she'll just tell you to wait." Soul said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maka asked.

"Nuthin'!" I insisted.

"C'mon Rye!" Kylie said.

I sighed, then got down on one knee. "I hate you guys." I said to Kylie and Soul, then opened the box, taking out the women's ring. "Right. I, eh, want to get married. To you."

Tears filled Maka's eyes.

"Oh crap! Eh, don't cry. We can, like, pretend this didn't happen. I won't be opposed to disposing of witnesses, either." I said.

"No, it's fine. Yes, I'll marry you. But I want to wait. Until we're older." Maka said.

I stood and kissed her. "I'll wait 'til the bloody Armageddon."

"Spoken like a true Irishman." Grandpa Murphy said. The dust had cleared, and the adults had been watching the whole time.

My face burned red. "How much did you guys see?"

"Everything." Ms. Marie said, a tear running from her good eye. "You guys are such a cute couple! Think of what your kids will look like! Half Japanese, half Irish."

"You're Japanese?" I asked Maka.

"Japanese descent." Maka shrugged.

"Awesome. I've got a sexy, engaged-to-be-engaged to me, kishin-killing girlfriend that I'm insane about."

"And I've got a handsome, Eruka-killing, Medusa-killing, Cain-killing, protective, muscular boyfriend that I'm crazy about." Maka said.

"Why am I the one doing so much killing?" I asked.

"C'mon," Stein said. "We've got to get these guys back to the DMWA."

"I thought you said we didn't have their support." Kylie said.

"We didn't on this mission. If I say we just went on a very difficult training session they'll not know what we did. Or, at least, pretend not to." Stein said.

"Shady." I commented, and picked up Crona and began walking her to Ms. Marie. "Real shady."

**A/N: There's one chapter left, then I go onto another story about Soul Eater. The stories connect, though.**

**-MN1**


	40. Chapter 40

"Really? _I_ have to tell him?" I asked Maka. I was twenty-five, and Maka and I were getting married soon. And we'd both made a deal that we'd tell our respective parents what was going on. I had easily, knowing Ma would understand. Maka, however, hadn't held her end.

"Sorry, but you know how Papa will react." Maka said, putting a hand on my arm.

"If I didn't love you so much..." I chuckled. "If your dad kills me, I want 'I love Maka Albarn' on my grave, just to spite him."

"Deal." Maka said, kissing me. Then, I kissed her. And she kissed me longer and much more passionately, and...you know how these things go.

_The next day._

I turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car. Maka wasn't home: she was picking out stuff for our wedding with Ma, her mother and Ms. Marie...sorry, Mrs. Stein (we'd all mutually agreed that I would have no idea what I was doing there.)

I sighed, said "Maka's gonna kill me." and walked into the house.

"Hey! Riley." Spirit smiled. "You just missed Maka."

I took my fedora off (Maka said I looked better in a fedora than looking like Alucard) and said "I, uh, have something to tell you."

"What?" Spirit asked.

"Well, Maka and I are getting married. She was _supposed_ to tell you a month or two...or three ago, and I thought she had. But, she didn't. And she got me to tell you. 'Cause that's how it worked out." I said.

Spirit sat, looking calm. "Is Maka pregnant?"

"No, sir."

"Are you planning on having kids?"

"I don't know, but I'd guess so. Down the line."

"Do you even have enough money for it?" Spirit asked.

"Aye. Turns out, Grandpa Murphy-God rest his soul-had a whole bunch of money. And left it to Kylie and I."

Spirit stood, laughing.

"This is great!" Spirit said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "I always knew Maka would end up with a good man!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"This is going to be great! Who's your best man going to be?" Spirit asked.

"Soul, I guess." I said, confused. "I'd thought you'd freak out."

"Maka's a woman now. She can make her own decisions." Spirit started crying rivers. "I can remember when she was just a little girl! She was so cute!"

"I know. I saw the photos." I said, patting him on the back.

"Where are you guys going to live?" Spirit asked.

"Ireland. I got a house there from Grandpa. He bought Maka a new house and left me his." I said.

"You're going to be so far away!" Spirit shouted collapsing.

'You need therapy.' I thought.

"It'll be okay." I said. "We'll visit."

"No! I'll visit you!" Spirit shouted.

'Bipolar. Great.' I thought.

"So, what do you think my grandkids will look like?" Spirit asked.

My eyebrow twitched. "I have no idea. Eh, didn't you notice Maka's wedding ring?"

"No." Spirit said. "Did you tell your Mom immediately? About marrying Maka?"

"Proudly. I love Maka, Spirit, and I always will. I've been injured for her, and I'd die for her." I said.

Spirit smiled, crying. "You're going to be a great son-in-law!"

"Uh...okay." I said, getting a bit weirded out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Spirit said, wiping his nose on his suit sleeve. "So, what's your job?"

"I'm a Death Scythe. With Kylie. She's the Death Scythe of Ireland, and I'm her Meister. I've planned this out, Spirit. Trust me." I said.

"If Maka does, I will too." Spirit said. "Have you agreed on a name for my grandkids?"

"One." I said. "If we have a boy, his name will be Murphy. It's only fitting, given all Grandpa did for Maka and I."

**A/N: Thanks to you all for reading this series, and I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing if for you all. Special thanks are to Imou, ChanouChan, Demon Incarnate, Tsukara No Kurou, and Wolfman 6696 for reviewing the fanfiction.**

**-MN1**


End file.
